House of Memories
by Time Phoenix
Summary: After a meeting with the G8 on Midsummers day, England is worried some unwanted ghosts will come back to haunt him...
1. Chapter 1

1

"Well the meetings finished for today." England said, impressed that he had coped so well throughout without his usual disparaging comments and sighs. "If you want to go to your rooms, we can carry on tomorrow morning."

"Good point." Italy yawned. "I'm really tired! Talking is so tiring!"

"No that's just because you're horrendously lazy." Germany muttered to himself.

"No it is!" Italy said smiling "It makes me feel really excited and happy when I talk to everyone about how we can make progress to help the world! You know what I mean Germany?"

"Well…" Germany looked to one side, whilst blushing slightly. "I suppose I understand the satisfaction of helping others a little."

"You see?" Italy smiled. "So, I'm going to bed! Night night everyone!"

*20 minutes later*

"Japan, I got lost… England's house is really big and scary and dark… and I saw this really scary picture, I think it was this old haggered looking woman with a crown on."

"ARE YOU… DISRESPECTING HER ROYAL MAJESTY-?" England started, his voice shaking with rage.

"Italy-kun that is such an inappropriate thing to say… *ahem*I'm sure that he was looking in a mirror or something England-san… I don't believe he was making a slight on her highness at all…" Japan's apologising skills could only stretch so far, he decided to create some form of exit plan in his mind. "Italy-kun, I think you are vaguely close to my room… perhaps we should go together? That way you won't get lost? And perhaps you won't potentially embarrass yourself anymore than you have already?"

"Wow…. Thanks Japan!" Italy smiled, clinging onto Japans arm. "But seriously, I saw a ghost before!"

"Is that so?" Japan said, looking sceptical.

"You saw a ghost?" England said urgently. "What did he look like?"

"_He_?" Japan said.

"Well… it…" England stumbled over the words in a slightly suspicious manner.

"Well… it was this cute tiny little boy… -"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" England said, laughing in a slightly forced manner. "GHOSTS…errr… AREN'T… here."

"England-san? I thought you said that this house was haunted earlier today?" Japan said now looking perplexed.

"Well… yes… but I mean… they don't go walking around… you just have… a sixth sense for them!" He said, with a massively forced grin.

"He looked real to me." Italy said, looking distraught.

"Japan… look who you're talking to! I mean it's Italy! What does he know about anything?" England added snidely.

"This is true… Italy-kun… you were probably just seeing things." Japan answered, "Now come, let's go and find our rooms."

"BUT I SAW HIM!" Italy whined as they walked away from England.

England immediately stopped smiling once they were out of eyeshot, he turned around and looked at the mirror _'It's too early… why had Italy seen a ghost already? They aren't meant to be here until later tonight… ' _

"England!"

"RUSSIA!" England turned around rapidly to see Russia standing right behind him. "w-W-W-What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to bed already?"

"I thought I'd look around your house." Russia smiled with a gentle curl in his lips, that momentarily turned into something of a sadistic grin. "I've seen some very interesting things…_people_… in this house… it's nice yes?"

"Y-y-y-yes?" England affirmed hesitantly, wearing something of an ambivalent expression. "What did you see exactly?"

"Well." Russia smiled, leaning in. "It looks like England has a lot of secrets… a few personal demons… to sort out, yes?"

England ceased to be intimidated and looked more concerned. "It would appear so…"

"Well… I think I shall be going to my room now… I want to be well rested for tomorrows talks… you will get some rest too, yes?"

"Not likely." England said, "Excuse me." He said, striding away from Russia into his own private study as quickly as he could.

Russia looked around his surroundings and sighed, but a wicked glee was present in his voice. "If I had a portion of your wealth… I'd have demons like that too... It's a good job I didn't… sometimes it must be hard to get along with everyone when you were once so… what word should I use? Controlling…yes?"

"Wha?" England fretted as the words came out.

"Goodnight…" Russia smiled happily as he walked up the stairs.

England ran to his study shut the door and let out a sigh of relief, bolted the door and then opened his eyes.

"AND THEN THIS GUY WAS LIKE 'YOU'RE NOT A SUPERHERO… YOU'RE A LOSER…"

England let out a horrified choking noise.

"Then what did you do?" Canada said, unimpressed by America's 'riveting' story

"I BEAT HIM SO HARD THAT HE CHANGED HIS MIND HAHAHA!"

"WHAT PART OF 'PRIVATE STUDY' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? GET OUT!" England shouted furiously.

"Obviously, he doesn't understand the private part." France quipped.

"Not you too! This is the last thing I need right now, all of you get out!" England said aggressively. "I'm busy!"

"What? Did the latest issue of Zoo come out or something?" France laughed. This comment caused Canada to blush, England's face went bright red.

"WOW? ENGLAND'S GOT A ZOO?" America said. "WHAT ANIMALS DOES IT HAVE IN IT?"

"For the love of God and all things Holy! GET OUT!" England pointed at the door. "GO… TO YOUR ROOMS! I SPENT A LONG TIME PREPARING THEM FOR YOU! DON'T BE SO UNGRATEFUL!"

"I really appreciate it England." Canada said blushing.

"Yes! I even did you your own room Canada!" England added, as if this was some kind of miracle. "So drag your wretch of a brother to his room and get the hell out of my study!"

Canada tried to persuaded America to stop questioning England about his new Zoo and eventually got him out of the study … but only outside the door…

"You, twatface…" England snapped, watching France leave the room in an extremely avante garde, showy fashion.

"I assume you're talking to me mon Cherie?" France turned around with a debonair smile that he had obviously been planning to use for such an occasion.

"Don't you cherry me! Listen! Don't you dare go poking around in my house okay?" England said, his brows furrowed. "Remember last time?"

France didn't really recall last time, he very vaguely remembered finding some superb wine, that England had obviously stolen once upon a time… France could only recall the furious look on England's face when he found empty bottled littered all of the floor and when he found France himself, sprawled all over the floor singing 'Je ne Regrette Rien'.

"Ahh yes… how could I possibly forget last time?" France said, blushing at the thought of his own amazingness.

"THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! YOU MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT WINE WOULD HAVE BEEN WORTH?" England shouted, trying not to become too angry and fight with France for no real reason. "To prevent _that _kind of disgusting display (that I do in other countries) from happening again, I've locked the wine cellar."

"But why can't I look around the rest of the house?" France smiled. "DO YOU HAVE KINKY STUFF AROUND THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE!"

"OF COURSE NOT!" England said, blushing slightly. "Even if I did it wouldn't be here I don't have that kind of stuff!"

"Why not England? Come on? Why not? It'll be fun… Let's go on a tour… it's like stepping back in time! Your house is so old? When are you going to have it done up so it looks cool like my place?" America said bursting back into the room unannounced, causing Canada to follow him in, apologising. America then slapped England on the back in what should have been an encouraging fashion, but ultimately resulted in him spitting his tea everywhere.

"You see America!" Canada said. "You're always getting carried away."

"IT'S FINE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" America then did the same with Canada, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch…Maple."

"A hero never holds back!" America said with a youthful grin on his face.

"A hero never smacks unsuspecting people on the back for no real reason either." England muttered as he recovered.

"HAHAHA I love you England! You and you're wacky humour!" America smiled and commented loudly.

"That wasn't a joke…" England sighed dismissively. Besides, I'll never have my house done so it looks like your place." England said, with a slight tone is disgust in his voice. "My place has a deep long rooted history… and I can't just go and change it…"

"Why not?" America pouted.

"Because my house… is haunted by ghosts." England said with a crazy demonic smirk on his face

"… Are you serious?" America said, cowering behind Canada… (as if that would really be helpful).

"Of course I'm serious!" England said, with a dark glint in his eye. "And they're all coming for youuuuuuuuuuuu."

"AHHHHH! Screw that! I'm going to bed! God England! Your place is so damn creepy!" America said, muttering to think happy thoughts as he went to bed.

Canada looked somewhat confused about the whole series of events. "Is your house really haunted?"

"DID I NOT JUST SAY IT WAS?" England said harshly.

"But I mean… what is it haunted by? Why don't you get like an exorcist." Canada said.

"Well…because… I can't exactly… get rid of these ghosts…" England paused.

Canada looked puzzled by this comment. "Well surely you can get rid of them I mean-"

"Besides…" England continued, closing down Canada's line of discussion "…they keep Yankee doddle dandy upstairs away most of the time… that is reason enough for me… I'm having a drink of tea now… so you can-"

"Oh…well…" Matthew looked hopefully at England. "I'm really thirsty…I'd love to have a cup of tea with yo-"

"Well… there's a tea set in your room… go on… off you trot…" England said, waving Canada away.

Canada went to his room and looked at the tea set and blushed. "Wow my own tea set… in my own room…" he tried to pick up the tiny china cup carefully, knowing that it would be just his luck to have something like that and then it to go flying in the air and then break into millions of tiny pieces. "Wow… I forgot Kuma… whatever his name is… isn't here either… I should stop talking to myself now…"

'_I wonder what England meant… ghosts he can't get rid of? That's too strange… I wanted to ask… but he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it… and he's been way too nice to me recently… I wonder if I could figure it out for myse-'_

"!"

The tiny tea cup was flung in the air, but luckily fell on to the bed… Canada wouldn't have to pay for any breakages just yet…

"America!" Canada said, trying to sound angry. "You can't just walk into a person's room unannounced! I could have been asleep!"

"Yea, but I don't mind bothering you… you don't count." America said smiling cheerily.

"What are you doing with your duvet and pillow?" Canada said, feeling sicker by the second at the thought that Alfred would be staying the night.

"I'm sleeping in here! I got scared alone… so I thought I'll sleep with you! Isn't that great? We can like… catch up! Like brothers should do every now and again… or at my convenience…" America grinned. "You're having the floor!"

"…Maple." Canada muttered despairingly.

Finally England was on his own. He could have a private moment of peace and quiet, perhaps listen to some music and have a drink before the evenings real trials started. For England knew that Midsummer was not always the most settled time for the supernatural… To have an important meeting with the G8 at this time was really inconvenient. He hoped that nothing too disastrous would happen this year.

"Are you having tea or a night cap?" France said, lingering around near England's sherry cabinet.

"FUCK… OFF!" England snarled furiously "I'VE BEEN CIVIL WITH YOU ALL DAY AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO WIND ME UP! STOP BEING SO BLOODY NOSEY AND GO TO BED!"

"BUT EN-G-LAND… Your place is so boring if we don't go drinking… there is nothing to do!"

"We are having meetings not going drinking! We can go drinking once we've finished with the meetings! Now shut up whining and go to bed!" England had tried to be reasonable, but France was really trying his patience.

"Hey… you're not usually this uptight about curfews and the like, Is it because of these fictitious ghosts of yours?" France sniggered.

"Listen." England sounded slightly less angry. "It's midsummer solstice… spirits and ghosts like this time of year… so it'd be better for you… if you just go to bed okay?…"

"That's rubbish." France thought aloud.

"It's not!" England answered frustratedly.

The seriousness of his tone took France by surprise. "I'm not saying this because I hate you… I don't want you getting involved in something you can't handle… so don't go wandering around my house tonight, do it tomorrow, tomorrow night… I don't care… just not tonight…"

"Wow…" France said with a feigned sincerity. "If it means that much to you… I guess I'll just go to bed… Okay? I'm going now."

"Bonne Nuite."

France's head almost did a 360 degree turn. "Did you just speak French!"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY BLOODY STUDY!" England threatened.

France shut the door and sniggered as he started to walk in the opposite direction of the room that England had prepared for him. _'He's obviously got loads of beer and wine and the like stashed upstairs… that's why he doesn't want me to go…. Well… Nii-san sees through your treachery!'_

And so rather than taking England's advice, he decided to go to root around England's house, to see what he could find. But… Little did France know that he would see things he'd never dreamed of seeing… a second time…

2

"America is so noisy…" Japan muttered to himself, waiting outside the bathroom paitently, whist America was singing terribly. "America-san?" Japan said in his politest asking voice. "Will you be too long, I was thinking that I might freshen up a little bit?"

"I PLAN ON BEING! IS THAT A PROBLEM?"

'_Well of course it is…' _"Not at all." Japan said. "Maybe I will just shower in the morning."

"AWESOME!" America said, continuing to sing terribly.

Japan walked down the corridor frustratedly. Sometimes he wished that another Eastern country was in the G8, just so then he didn't feel so massively intimidated by the European atmosphere. He then heard the dulcet tones of his current 'anime' ringtone and picked up the phone. "Hello, it's Japan speaking."

"Japan… are you bored?"

"Italy-kun…" Japan sighed heavily, his duty of being a good friend dictated that he should probably offer to keep Italy company. "You sound a little disheartened? Shall I come and see you?"

"That'd be amazing! I want to tell you about that ghost that I saw."

"Mmmm." Japan said in a non-commital tone. "I'll be there shortly."

"Wow." France walked up the long staircase to the East Wing of England's house. "So this is where he's been hoarding all his stuff from the old days hmmm? England you old rogue…"

He looked at some of the exquisite decorations surrounding him and then saw a door, in the corner, a door so plain in comparison to the rest of the décor that no one would notice it. "That looks suspiciously like a wine keeping room to me…"

France opened the door and walked inside. To his disappointment, no wine was in the room, but lots and lots of what appeared to be England's momento's from his youth.

A bow and arrow set was on the wall, some books in some weird Rune looking language some candles and the like, a few letters on the desk… The room smelt of must.

"Maybe some of my old stuff is in here." France smiled in glee "Maybe I can get some of my old stuff back!" He rummaged through the items and successfully located some treasures that may or may not have been his. "Wow! This is why he didn't want me to come up he-"

He felt the muzzle of a pistol gun pressed gently against the back of his head. France dropped the possession immediately and took a sharp breath.

"Hands off my stuff bastard…" a familiar, yet very unexpected voice said to him.

'_That sounds like… it can't be…'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn around…_slowly… very slowly." _The voice barked, France then heard the gun click as if it had been primed for firing.

France complied with the demand of his captor albeit a little sluggishly. "I shall turn around at whatever speed I want to." He snarked, when he eventually did turn around completely, he saw someone who may have been England. Well, he wasn't quite sure who it was. It certainly looked like England, but it wasn't the England from the 21st century.

His garb was like that of a pirate of the late 1500's. The various swords and guns about his person were definitely from that period in history, not to mention the cocky smirk that seemed immovable from his face. France came to the conclusion that it was England, but from an extremely unsettled period in his history. (In France's mind, this was anytime before the Entente cordiale).

"It's… you…En-England… cut it out… that's not funny you know." He said, nervously. "You should get out of that ridiculous outfit... you can't go around wearing stuff like that anymore…"

"I beg your pardon?" the voice sneered, still pressing the gun to the back of France's head. "What do you take me for? You should show a little more respect… you always have been indignant, _France._"

The way that the word came out of his captor's mouth began to trouble France. He knew that he and England had their differences, but he hadn't heard such an aggressive tone from England for a good while.

"So…. Err… How should I refer to you then?" France said, with a slight smirk curling on his face. He would stay defiant in the face of danger… after all… he was French at the end of all things, and refused to show weakness to England.

" -You think it's funny do you?" the voice of the pirate spat aggressively. "I don't see you with anything to defend yourself, if this bullet does penetrate that thick skull of yours, then you will be extremely sorry." France seemed to become tense as the voice seemed to come closer and whispered into his ear. "Not laughing now are we?"

"Stop being such a delinquent England!" France said, his voice trembled embarrassingly as he felt the cold metal on his neck.

"A delinquent?" the voice sneered. "Just because I have power…"

France felt the pressure of the gun disappear, England had obviously stopped for some reason or another, whatever that reason was, was unclear, but at least it was a moment's reprieve. He tried to regain his confidence and spoke again. "Seriously England… this has to stop... I'm sorry for poking around… but I didn't think you'd go into some weird… probably alcohol fuelled… frenzy."

"…" The man sat on a lavish throne that was in the room. He dropped the gun at his side and sighed heavily. "Isn't that so like you France? You've always been jealous of my power…" completely ignoring what France said and carrying on with his previous line of conversation.

France considered bringing up the hundred years war… but then decided not to on the grounds of his better judgement. "…Bu-but…" France took a second to think, to think about what the normal England had said previously when he was in the study.

"_It's midsummer solstice… spirits and ghosts like this time of year…"_

"Wait… you're not… England are you? I mean… you're…" France looked at the clothes, then manner in which this England spoke, his demeanour and finally realized. "…The crazed tyrannical England from the old days…"

"So the penny has finally dropped has it?" The man's facial expression of indifference turned into a wide wicked grin. "At least I know that my dearest enemy hasn't lost his memory…" he said, advancing towards France and then stopping causing France to cower into the corner of the room. " But yes you are correct. That's exactly who I am… And what can I say? In 'my day' as you so crudely put it… The Spanish Armadas was long over, with God himself declaring me the winner and I had begun to establish colonies in the Americas…the 1660's were a good time for me." he looked his hostage in the eye, which as a result made France wince in a slightly nervous manner.

"As well as enslaving thousands of-" France said looking away, not able to look into England's intense stare.

"I don't recall you complaining at the time." He snapped, before France could continue.

"Do you know that there is another… well…you hanging around right now? Like the actual modern day England? Don't you want to see him?" France said, urgently trying to find a scapegoat to rid him of this rather unpleasant blast from the past.

"Hardly! He's the last person I'd want to see right now… it would be more than my pride could stand…to see myself so _small_… so _horribly weak_…" the man looked in the mirror bitterly. "The fact that I resemble him so much irritates me…"

"…So… err… I suppose you seem him once a year then?" France answered, trying to distract himself from his paranoia that he was going to be shot by a ghost… despite thinking over and over again that being shot by a ghost was impossible…

"Oh yes… once a year, he comes to see me and tells me the state of the world…" he said, pulling one of his sword's out unceremoniously in order to look at his reflection. Again causing France to flinch uncharacteristically "But I wonder… does he tell me the truth? or does he lie in order to appease me?"

"Well that would depend on what he's told you…" France said, becoming concerned by the way the conversation was heading. He had forgotten how crazed and insane England was, not to mention his intimidating presence. "So… you're not real? I mean not alivel?"

The pirate glowered and then uttered the words in annoyance "I'm a ghost… So the answer is partially yes… I'm not alive… but I'm certainly real… why do you think the current England was so reluctant for you to find me?"

"Because you're an insane megalomaniac?" France muttered to himself.

"Because he can't stand to face me… " England continued to speak, ignoring France's snide comment and stepping away, turning to the window. "…And do you know why he thinks like that?"

"Erm… because he's a coward?" France said, eying the door.

The pirate smirked. "Because he's a coward." He replied in an affirming tone. "No matter…" he said lazily, turning back around, pointing his cutlass at France. "You're here now and at my mercy… and he'll come and get you eventually…"

A disturbing though occurred to France _'NO HE WOULDN'T… HE HATES ME…'_

"Oh he will…" The pirate replied. "… it's in his best interests for you to be safe… in order to prevent your… what is that quaint modern phrase you use? Ah…. That's it _mutual destruction…"_

"But… you just said that you're a ghost and ghosts can't hurt real people… right?"

"It seems to me you don't know very much about the occult France…" The pirate picked up his gun again and pointed the barrel at France. France was now extremely concerned that he had two deadly weapons being pointed at his face rather than one. "I may not be able to _physically_ do anything to you… but you should never try and postulate what a ghost can or can't do… Does that make it clear?"

"Err… As in I can't run away? Yes... you've made it immaculately clear to me…" France said quietly, glancing at the clock.

"You're not in a hurry are you France?" The pirate sneered as he withdrew his weapons. "Why not relax… It'll be nice for us to reminisce… I haven't seen anyone for hundreds of years… well except for my lesser self, and that is a thoroughly disappointing experience… let's hope that you are equally if not more shoddy than he is."

"I don't think you'll be disappointed." France mumbled to himself.

A wicked, delighted laugh left the young man's voice which caused France to jump. "Ahhh! How I have missed this… You know… I don't completely despise you France… I just… like doing things my own way…that's all…"

"You always have." France answered drolly. "No one tells England-sama what to do."

"Quite so." He answered "You know sometimes I-" the man stopped abruptly and clutched his throat and began to cough heavily. This caused France to make a noise that resembled a girlish scream, but wasn't quite loud enough for that.

The coughing seemed to incapacitate England, he fell to his knees. Despite this, he covered his mouth as if embarrassed by his display of weakness. At first France assumed this was some form of melodramatic display, but began to realize that England seemed to be very sick indeed.

France cringed as England's coughing began to sound exasperated, he could see speckles of blood all over the floor. The pirate began to shake slightly

"Damn… Damnit." He murmured to himself, desperately trying to push himself back to his feet, but failing. He eventually collapsed on the floor, his complexion pale and his breathing ragged. France took this opportunity to leave as swiftly as possible. He slammed the door shut and prayed that the ghost couldn't leave the room. He let out a sigh of relief after about a minute, as it was quite clear that either the ghost had gone, was incapacitated or couldn't leave the room. _'Can ghosts even be incapacitated?' _He thought to himself _'Wait… he said the 1660s…?'_ France cast his mind back. _'…It couldn't be …that he's suffering because of… the Great Plague of London…?'_

France began to fret. Would this be affecting the modern England too? He almost felt compelled to go back in and check on his captor. But he almost instantly reconsidered his idea and thought it would be better to find the modern England, _'He must have some sort of ritual for sending that… whatever it is… back to… whenever or wherever it's from…' _

Meanwhile, the others were having a much more pleasant experience. Japan had convened with Italy and was desperately (but rather pathetically) trying to reassure him that there could be no 'small child' in England's house.

"Honestly! Japan! I'm not lying! There was a little boy hanging around in one of the corridors earlier! Do you think England keeps children in his house?" Italy gasped. "Do you think he works them like little slaves? I mean it wouldn't be too surprising… he's pretty scary… who knows what kind of weird things he has in this house of his?"

"Italy-kun… please don't scare yourself into thinking these things…it's not good for anyone, but especially you… you are susceptible to scaring yourself over things that don't exist."

"Unfortunately England does exist… he's very real…" Italy said, with a slight comedic tremor in his voice.

"I thought you and England-san were friends?" Japan said, sounding only vaguely interested.

Italy took this vague interest as an improvement on Germany's complete lack of interest. "Well we are… but I can still find him scary! I mean he loves all these occult things!"

"They aren't occult Italy-kun… they are simply supernatural…" Japan corrected.

"So long as he doesn't do anything weird while we are here… LIKE SUMMONING CHILDREN!"

"He isn't 'summoning children' Italy-kun… you just made that up."

"Let's get Germany in here! Even if there was a ghost… he'd scare it away!" Italy said cheerfully.

"We are not going to inconvenience Germany-san over something so trivial (and possibly fictitious)." Japan sighed heavily. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"B-b-b-b-b-"

"We aren't going to discuss it anymore…" Japan said, in a strict manner as he could summon.

"…Japan?"

"Yes Italy-kun." Japan said, praying that Italy would say something slightly worthwhile.

"I'm bored." He rolled around on the bed. "I want to go to clean myself up a bit and freshen up… but America's still in there."

"Why don't you go and tell him?" Japan said eagerly, he felt this was a perfect opportunity to benefit from European honesty, without having to embarrass himself… if could save himself from asking America to get out of the bathroom... he'd at least feign some faith in Italy "I'm sure he'll listen to what you have to say."

"…Come with me?" Italy said, sounding slightly encouraged that Japan had faith in him "I don't want to walk down there alone!" Italy begged.

Japan rolled his eyes, " I suppose… I can come, but I'll definitely not say anything."

"Okay!" Italy smiled positively, jumping off the bed and running to the door in a hyperactive manner that caused Japan to pity him.

"He has far too much energy at the wrong times…" Japan muttered to himself as he straightened Italy's bed and then locked his door, taking his keys. He walked up the corridor and followed Italy, who rather than knocking on the door in a subtle fashion, decided to bang it loudly and shout in a semi- angry fashion.

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Italy shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN AGES!"

"It's… Canada… and I only got in 10 minutes ago." Canada said, hardly above a whisper as he spoke through the locked door.

Italy whined in an unsatisfied manner, but continued to speak. "HOW LONG WILL YOU BE?"

"I don't know… maybe 30 minutes or something…" Canada said. "I'll try and be quick…"

Italy directed his answer at the bathroom "Okay!" he then turned to Japan. "America must have been 3 hours or something in the shower…"

"No… I was in the bath… for 2 and a half hours… I need to wind down… my job is really stressful! You know what I mean?" America laughed and smacked Italy on the back, which caused him to lose his footing. "Of course you don't know! You're not a hero like me!... Oh man! " America said, trying to help Italy up "I'm so sorry about that! I don't know my own strength sometimes! I didn't mean it… honest! Japan help me get this little guy on his feet?"

"Yes of course America-san." Japan said, finding America's 'accidental' display of strength slightly embarrassing.

"There you go Italy! Sorry about that…" he repeated. "I mean well… I just get a bit carried away!" he said with a grin on his face.

"I guess it's okay." Italy replied. "You seem like a nice guy."

"Likewise!" America answered positively. "Don't you love it when people get on so well despite being so different?"

"Yeah! I know what you mean! I said that to Germany earlier and he disagreed with me." Italy replied in an excited fashion. "Everyone is like so serious at these meetings… It makes me feel on edge."

"Yeah… me too… I just try to stay upbeat and positive! You'd be surprise what a difference that can make in some situations!"

Italy and America continued to talk at a high volume that caused Japan to feel extremely conscious of the fact that they would probably wake everyone up. "I didn't realize you two were so similar." He said quietly.

"Well! Me neither! But it's nice to find someone who doesn't think I'm stupid and irresponsible." America started. "Not like Eng-" America stopped dead in his tracks...

He caught a flash of something in his eye. It was like a shadow at the end of the corridor, it looked like a tiny shadow… something that may have belonged to a small child. "Hey… guys… this might just be me… but… did you see something down there?"

"Like what?" Japan asked bluntly.

"Like… well… a kid's shadow…"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"A shadow… of a child?" Italy squealed, as he clambered behind Japan for some form of emotional support (he wouldn't find any). "Japan! I told you!"

"Italy-kun! Please calm down!" Japan demanded strictly. "America! Is it really necessary to say such things to Italy? You know how susceptible he is to the opinions of others."

"I'm not lying about it Japan! I definitely saw a kid's shadow down there!" He shouted forcefully. "I'm going to look at what it is."

"America-san… it's terrible manners to go looking around anyone's house without their permission, and England-san is no exception… if anything you should feel more deterred as he had explained many times that he does not approve of people looking around without his permission." Japan said the words so rapidly that Italy merely looked confused, but nodded, assuming he should probably agree with whatever Japan was saying… because… well Japan is a smart guy.

"Well… It's the middle of the night and I don't think he'd be too happy with me going to ask him either… Besides, I can elevate Italy's worries by proving that there's nothing sinister down there." America said, boarding on a sulk and trying to justify him getting to do what he wanted to do anyway.

" …As you wish." Japan replied in a non-committal tone. "… I will not take any part in this… England-san made it clear that he did not want people looking around, I will not go against his wishes."

"Good for you Japan." America answered sincerely. "I can appreciate what you're saying, and I know I shouldn't be so nosey but…" America looked puzzled. "Something is pulling me towards this… I feel that it might be really important… can you understand what I'm saying?"

"I know that you like to follow your heart above all else America-san." Japan answered, for the first time ever, he felt as if he understood America's motivations for the things he did a little better, although he didn't agree with them.

"What about you?" America said to Italy.

"I'm going to go back with Japan." He answered. "England told us not to go and poke around… and… well… I don't want to disrespect him… you'll get away with it anyway… he likes you." Italy smiled simply.

America smiled a little, "Yeah…" with embarrassment creeping into his expression.

"We'll take our leave then…" Japan answered. "Good night to both of you."

"Night night!" Italy said as he began to talk to Japan in an excited fashion about the prospect of America being a 'Ghostbuster', to which Japan sighed heavily and merely listened and made the appropriate sounds of interest.

America waved them off until he heard the door click gently, he then decided that he was on a quest of discovery…"Oh yeah! Canada! I forgot you were there!" America said,

Canada sighed in a maligned fashion. "I thought you might say something like that…" he answered.

"You want to go to bed too?" America said. "Because I totally don't have a problem with tha-!"

"I want to come with you." Canada answered defensively. "I… I'm not frightened by stuff… I just… don't brag about it…"

"Good for you buddy!" America said, about to give Canada one of his heart backslaps, until Canada grasped his hand. "Don't ever do that please... not ever… " He began with a surprisingly irate quality in his voice, that reminded America of England "…and stop being so noisy."

"Sure! Okay! I got it!" He said smiling, in an extremely loud stage whisper. "Come on then!"

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Canada whispered.

"Fuck no!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

America laughed and reverted back to a whisper. "Or else I wouldn't be looking! All that ghost stuff is a load of baloney that England says so that people will leave him alone… " America got to the end of the corridor and pulled a door open, where he assumed the little shadow must have gone to.

"Woooaaa…" America gasped when he looked at all the military regalia that was on the wall. "This stuff looks so cool!... I knew he fought a lot but… geez… to have this much stuff… he must have been fighting like… every other day… These swords are so cool, but everything is really old fashioned and-" America continued to talk about nothing particularly important. Canada, despite not 'being scared' was already anxious

"…Well it doesn't look like anyone is-"

Just as he was about to say that they should leave, he caught glimpse of a figure in the corner. It must have been a small boy, little older than 4 years old. He was sat facing the wall, as if he didn't really want to be seen. All that they could see was a head of blonde hair.

"Err…" Canada started, but then felt awkward in the situation.

"Hey there little fella!" America continued, sensing that Matthew was faltering slightly. Canada despaired at America's lack of inhibition and his own lack of confidence.

"Get lost." The little boy snapped quickly.

Canada let out a small 'ha', whilst America looked unimpressed by the boy's response.

"Well geez! That's pretty rude you know!" America barked. "You shouldn't say stuff like that to adults…" he started.

"You can't tell me what to do." The little boy answered with a snark. Again, it seemed like he was saying as little as possible.

America took a deep breath. "What's your problem kid?"

Canada elbowed his brother irately. "Listen to the way the boy's talking Alfred…" 

"Yeah… I'm listening." He answered indignantly, at first not understand what his brother was trying to imply. However, he then realized why Canada had nudged him so harshly.

Between the boy's snarky comments, he seemed to be struggling for breath and sniffing.

"Hey… little guy…" America walked a little closer to the child. "Are you crying about something?"

"N-no." the little boy seemed to wipe his nose on his arm, but continued to make small sniff noises... it was in fact quite obvious that he was crying.

America's anger softened, he sat back to back with the child, which caused the little boy to jump.

"I guess you don't want me to see you crying right? I get that… Heck… I'd hate for someone to see me upset… but maybe if I talk to you… you'll feel better?"

"When have you ever been genuinely upset?" Canada quipped, not realizing the magnitude of his comment. He then realized with the seriousness that crept into his brother's voice.

"Don't make me talk about it." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then carried on, as if he discarded the comment from his mind.

"S-sorry… I didn't think about it-" Canada looked extremely regretful.

"It can't be helped." America answered. He dispelled his breath slowly, as if he was saying 'I forgive you' without having to say it at all. He then continued to talk to the little boy "So… you think talking with help?"

"Well I suppose." The little boy responded curtly.

"So… what's up with you then?" America said, fiddling with the laces of his shoes. Reverting back to his more cheerful demeanour

"Well…" The little boy's voice began to sound more troubled. "I… I'm worried about myself."

"You're a bit young for that aren't you?" America exclaimed, "That's what grownup's do!"using simple language that the youth might understand.

The young boy seemed to make a noise that resembled a giggle.

"Was that a laugh?" America said.

"No." he answered churlishly, and continued speaking "Well… I wish it wasn't a problem… but I do have to worry about myself." the young boy answered.

"Well… what makes you say that?" Canada chimed in. "Are you in trouble with someone? We won't get angry with you."

"It's not like that." The boy replied irately.

Canada found it difficult to sympathise with this horrid little child's appalling behaviour, he decided to calm down and ask another question. "What is it like then?"

"You think he would have learnt some manners by now." America mumbled to his brother.

"Don't you mumble about me… just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I don't understand what you're saying." The young boy sounded paranoid, and had a troubled quality in his voice which was unbecoming of his age. "I can take care of myself you know…"

"You're doing a bang up job kid." America commented. "Look at you, shaking in the corner of a room bawling to yourself like a-"

"It's not easy… when… no one wants to look after you." The child's behaviour softened slightly.

"Well with manner's like that-"

Canada shushed America.

America nodded, accepting that his comment might have seemed a little harsh. "So where are your parents then?"

"I don't know." The boy answered simply. "I take care of myself."

"Yeah, I remember you saying ..." Canada said in a slightly sarcastic manner, bearing in mind the child had slipped the comment in just moments previous, "So… What is bothering you then?"

"…My family situation is really… complicated…" The boy began. "I'm lonely a lot…"

America began to identify with the boy and felt a little more sympathy towards him. "Well… I know that can seem pretty harsh." America said. "I was like that when I was little…My… well I dunno 'carer'… was pretty useless… he used to leave me on my own all the time."

"…Did you get lonely then?" The boy said a little quietly.

"Well… yeah… sure! I mean… it's awful been on your own…" America smiled gently. "But I got really strong… strong enough that I didn't really need people to look after me… Maybe that's what you should do."

"Yeah… but…" the boy sounded hesitant.

"But nothing!" America said quickly. "If you want to be happy when you're older… maybe you should be a little less rough on the outside! I bet you're a really cool guy inside and lots of people would want to be your friend!" he smiled.

The child's voice seemed to brighten a little. "You think so?"

"Sure I do kid! I know a lot about a lot of things if you know what I mean." America remarked brightly. "Sometimes you have to show people your best side… Even if it's not the side that you use most of the time

"Well…you sound like you know what you're talking about." The child said. "So what's your name then?"

"My name? I'm America! The land of freedom and justice!" He said patriotically.

Canada couldn't help but feel a least a little moved by his brother, sometimes he had an uncanny ability to say the right then at the right time. "And I'm Canada… home of… well…"

"He's a really nice guy!" America said. "Even when I get him into trouble he's never that angry! And he's pretty easy going!" he answered naively. Canada looked quite impressed that his brother had come out with such a comment, despite it not being overly complimentary. "And what's your name then?"

"My name?" the boy said, sounding excited to have company who were curious about him. "No one's ever asked! … I think it's going to be England!"

America and Canada froze in their tracks. The boy turned around with a smile, only to be greeted with awkward glances and shifty looks at each other, the boy's smile seemed to melt into a confused expression. He made a hopeful comment, that he thought might recover the conversation "You think I should just get really strong then?"

"Well…" America started.

The brother's looked at each other, as if they were unable to say anything. This was England, he had the green eyes, the unkempt/ unrefined hair and expression to match, not to mention a short stature, even for his age, he seemed small. America made a face that resembled a glance in the opposite direction, he stood up and went back to where his brother was standing. Canada had began to look in the mirror, smoothing his hair with his fingers. The child's confused expression finally settled into a troubled and anxious look. The boy wrongly believed that telling them more about his problem would somehow relieve the tension.

"My brothers… don't like me very much… and this guy… called France… is always picking on me… I get really lonely… because no one really wants to take respons-" the boy's conversation trailed as he saw the brows of the young men become knitted. "Er… so… yeah." His own expression finally turned into a fixed frown, that again, seemed unbecoming for such a young boy. "I think you might be right… if I get strong then… maybe people will stop taking advantage of m-" his head fell slowly as he realized that the two men seemed to have lost objectivity in the situation. His scowl quickly turned into a cry of frustration that led to tears "YOU ASKED ME WHAT WAS WRONG DIDN'T YOU? WAS IT MY NAME THAT PUT YOU OFF?" he shouted angrily.

Canada tried to appease the little boy, without saying what was obvious. "It's just that… it seems to me that you're a little… well… how can I put it…young to be thinking about that kind of thing…"

"I only do what I have to do… " The boy defended, wrapping his green cloak around him as if it were some cocoon that would protect him from scathing criticism.

"Well… maybe if you acted a little nicer and give people nice things… they wouldn't be so nasty to you." Canada said quietly.

"What would I know about nice things? I've never had any." The boy scowled.

Canada closed his eyes regretfully as he heard the little boy sniff again, suggesting he was crying. "Maybe… we should go huh?" he said hesitantly. "Maybe you have a lot to think about."

The little boy said nothing and simply continued to sniff and breathe heavily. Just as the two men were about to leave he whispered quietly. "I didn't seem you jump into my defence… Mister Freedom and Justice… or whatever it was…"

America's head whipped around furiously and he opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but Canada grabbed his arm and shook his head vehemently. "It's not worth it America… come on."

The little boy completely misunderstood the meaning of Canada's whispered comment and started to rant uncontrollably. "Who are you to say what is and isn't worth something? All the people who came here decided I wasn't worth the time and left… so I ended up looking after myself… without any friends… and my family couldn't care less… It's not like I don't try." He said sadly. "I keep trying to make up with them… but they don't want to listen to what I have to say... But at least… I can be friends with the other creatures that live here… you know like…the fairies and the unicor-" The little's boy speech broke down as he realized how ridiculous he must have sounded, he was finally reduced to repeating the same phrases again and again. "It doesn't matter… I'll just look after myself… It's fine… I'll take care of myself…"

America was almost as upset as the little boy himself. Canada, in an act of better judgement took his brother out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"America… that was a ghost… it must have been." He affirmed, gripping on the door as if the little boy would come following them at the soonest moment.

"Yea." America said, trying to recover himself. "I know."

"What are we going to do? Should we tell England…" Canada started.

"I think he already knows." America said, looking at the ground. For once, he was disappointed in himself, that he had let his opinion of the current England cloud his judgement and caused him to treat the little child so harshly. "Tell you what." America said, forcing himself to brighten up "You go and see Japan and Italy and tell them that there's nothing there… I know it's like a lie… but we don't want to freak them out… and I'll speak to Iggy… and hopefully he can sort the kid out?"

"I suppose that sounds like a good idea." Canada mumbled to himself, as he walked to Japan and Italy's room.

America's façade quickly dissipated again once Canada had turned the corner… he was quite aware that his behaviour, affected those around him (not necessarily in the way he would want). For him to be so troubled, would affect Canada's demeanour even more. Sometimes, he felt he couldn't allow himself to get too frightened or angry about anything, due to the fact that so many other people looked up to and admired him. He walked to the other side of the house, where England's room was.

'…_Figures that even in his own house, the guy chose the most isolated and inconvenient place to live in relation to where potential guests could be staying.' _America thought to himself. He knocked on the door with little tact.

He had no answer. He knocked again… still nothing. America decided that he'd let himself in anyway. "Hey Eng-"

He found England asleep at his desk. America peered over his body to look at what was on his desk. Suffice it to say, England had done a whole load of paperwork that America hadn't even started yet and was already working on something completely unrelated to the meeting.

America smiled, he could never claim that Arthur didn't love England, the country's history was weaved with Arthur's care and unique brand of dedication, that could be rivalled by no other country.

America quickly came to conclusion that England was in a deep and troubled sleep, his fists were tightly clenched on the desk and he kept uttering half words and then trailing off.

Others may have been a little more considerate, and may have tried to wake England gently. However, Alfred didn't feel the need to be sheepish, especially when he felt he had something important to say. "England! Wake up!" he shouted.

"LEAVE ME BE!" England shouted in a half asleep state, then realized that he wasn't in his dream anymore and looked at America, who looked surprised and a little concerned by England's hostile waking comment. England, in order to not worry America too much let out a gasp of displeasure and resumed conversation in his usual tetchy manner. "What are you doing in my room? I clearly stated that-"

"There's a ghost… of a kid… in one of the rooms-" America started, for the first time in a long while, fumbling for words.

"How would you know something like that?" England said sharply.

"Well… I was taking a str-"

"You went into one of the rooms didn't you? I specifically asked you not to and you-" England began.

"Yeah but…you can't just… have parts of your house out of bounds-" America started awkwardly.

"NO ALFRED THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I _CAN _DO! IT'S MY HOUSE! I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE!" England replied, the venom in his voice took America by surprise. "You've always been like this… you just can't do what you're told-"

"Well… are you going to go and sort it out or what?" America interrupted.

"Naturally." England answered irately, collecting the papers on the desk and putting them in a neat pile.

"Maybe I'll go to bed now-" America started.

"You certainly will not!" England demanded testily. "You are coming with me and you are going to explain every detail of the conversation you had with this ghost you apparently saw."

America looked ambivalently around the room.

"What is it now?" England snapped. "Is it not enough that you cause trouble?… now you won't tell me what you did?"

America sighed and they were silent for a while whilst England collected himself and tidied his desk. America couldn't comprehend why he had chosen now to do this, but felt that asking him would only make the situation worse. "Err… soooo how are you feeling?... you look like you're having a bit of a rough night if you don't mind me saying…" America said, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm…well… let's see… My body is aching from the possibility of a hung parliament over my shoulders, I have this immovable cold, thanks to you… and I have just been awoken by possibly one of the most annoying entities on the planet so I'm feeling a little tetchy… and yourself?" he barked as he opened the door, angrily gestured to America to go before him (in an oddly polite fashion, almost as if it would have been impossible for him to walk through without demonstrating his manners, despite being remarkably pissed off). "After you."

"Errr thanks." America said confusedly as he proceeded England "The kid…" America walked through and watched England lock his door. America couldn't help but feel England's paranoia was embarrassing, the fact that he'd lock his door in his own house that hardly anyone lived in, was laughable, but… when he thought about the little boy he'd met… this behaviour seemed similar. "It's you…" he finished. "The little boy/ ghost… whatever… is you… when you were little… he told me…"

England's head fell slightly as he put his key in the pocket of his jacket. "I see." He answered, in a calm manner, after his initially outburst. "What did you say to him exactly?"

"Well lots of things really-" America started.

"Be concise America, I don't have time to listen to one of your meandering stories." England answered.

"You don't have any grace do you? Neither does that 'little boy' you! You've always been so… so… cross." America pouted.

"Cross?" England rolled his eyes, and made a scathing 'tsk' noise as if America had sullied the dictionary. "Cross?... cross is hardly the word I would use America."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a thesaurus to hand." America replied as England's speedy walk was easily taken over by America's large strides. "But I mean… you don't sound very surprised that there's a little version of you hanging around."

"That's because I'm not surprised… this happens every year…" England replied curtly.

"And you're okay with that?" America exclaimed. "That would freak me out so much! Having loads of me's hanging around… though I guess… I haven't been around for long enough to have lots of different me's have I?..."

England took a deep breath as he approached the door that America directed him to. "Sometimes… you need ghosts…"


	4. Chapter 4

Err wow! Hi everyone, thanks very much for faving my story! I'm really surprised, I just started writing again at after my exams…I haven't written any fiction for a long time :D Hope you're enjoying it. Let me know what you think… it's kind of nearing a close now, so not much more left :o

* * *

Ps. I don't think I've mentioned but none of these characters belong to me… blah blah…

4

"Why… would someone need ghosts?" America asked, following his former carer.

England ignored his question and opened the door. "So what are you crying about?" he barked indignantly at the young apparition that seemed to turn around in horror. America was completely bemused, England didn't seem evenly vaguely frightened by the little apparition, neither did he seem particularly fond of it.

"It's you… what happened to the nice people who were talking to me before?" the young boy answered with a disparaging tone in his voice, he was still crying from when America and Canada had seen him, there was also a familiarity in his voice, as if talking to his current self was old hat and he wanted to talk to someone else.

"Do you always have such an effect on children America?" England added as an aside.

"I didn't make him cry!" America exclaimed. "I was trying to be nice to him… well as nice as-" America feel quiet, realizing that he had been a little harsh on the boy.

"It's hardly surprising." England answered simply. "You've never dealt with children…"

"Why did you bring that guy America with you?" The little boy said through pursed lips.

"Does it make any difference to you?" England added.

"…He was nicer to me than you ever are." The young boy replied sharply. Despite the boy's bravado, he could sense a little hesitation and fear, as if he knew the end of his time in this world was drawing near.

"He just told me about you." The older England answered non-chalantly pointing at America.

The little boy looked as if he had been dropped into a massive amount of trouble. "Oh…" tears were still streaming down his face.

"Will you stop crying for goodness sake!" England snapped shortly.

"But… I'm lonely." The young boy muttered.

"I'm quite aware of that fact." England replied flatly, there was little sympathy in his voice. "It's what you say every year…"

"Wooaahh! You mean to tell me that you get haunted by the same ghosts… every year? Geez they are persistent aren't they?" America commented. The little boy cried even harder at America's stupid comment.

England sighed angrily, like a school teacher who was being tried by a whiny student... and an exceptionally stupid student who was causing the whiny student to whine even more. "We go through this every year and every year we come to the same conclusion…"

"Bu-bu… but-" The youth stammered.

"But nothing!" England began harshly. "Things are never going to change! Because you're a ghost! You are a trapped moment of my own personal history and you are never going to have any friends because you're never going to get any older! So stop crying about it and come to terms with it!"

"England!" America said suddenly. "Stop shouting at him!"

"Shut up America, I don't recall asking you to butt in." England grit his teeth in frustration of the overly emotional nation. "I know myself well enough to know that this is the only way to get him to leave."

"He's only a child… you shouldn't be so harsh with him." America declared. "It's not good to shout at the boy… no wonder he's crying! … coming in here and reading the riot act to him like a bull in a china shop!"

"DON'T YOU BULL IN A CHINA SHOP ME!" England shouted accusingly. "You have no space to give me a 'bull in a china shop' lecture! That's your everyday existence!... Besides… you have no idea what ghosts are like… you don't know what you're dealing with… just let me do what I always do!"

"But England! It doesn't make sense! You're really good at looking after kids! And I know you can treat them better than you're treating-!"

"He's a ghost of me!" England replied frustratedly. "It makes little difference how I treat him now! It isn't going to affect me in the slightest! He's just some annoying… lingering… ghost…"

America looked at the little boy, who seemed to be trying to pull himself together.

"Look." England said, trying to calm down and looked at his younger self, as if trying to reason with him. "I turned out alright didn't I?" he added the second part of his statement rather defensively, as if he knew the comment would draw criticism.

The little boy paused for a moment, the crying seemed to be replaced with something of an angry look. "Do you really want to know what I think of you?"

America looked at England cautiously. Who looked a little puzzled by his younger self's statement. "Prey tell." He said, trying to cover his hesitation. England had never heard his younger self's opinion, and truth be told, he was rather fearful that it was going to be extremely unflattering and potentially devastating.

The little phantom's expression disturbed America, it implied that he might have been willing to make a cruel remark in order to spite the current England and knock him down a peg or two. "Come on little guy… Maybe you should just have a time out-"

"I think you're a paranoid, cruel, snide and tactless sneak who'll never really make any friends…" the little spirit said abruptly before America could finish.

The boy's cutting honesty surprised both England and America. The little boy continued. "When I saw the reaction of that America and… that other guy… I could tell that… they were reluctant to listen to me… that must have been because they knew you… and obviously don't like you…"

England looked furious at the little boy's comment. "Well bearing in mind you're about 800 years my predecessor, you'll have to forgive me for not taking you seriously."

America could tell, that behind England's mask of indifference, he was cut quite deeply by his younger self's comment.

"You're only saying that because it's true…I wouldn't be here if it didn't bother you-" the little boy started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" America asked bluntly.

"Well… I'm a ghost…" the little boy said simply.

"Yeah… I figured that much." America answered, not understand the phantasm's point. England began to squirm awkwardly when he realized what point the boy was trying to make.

The little boy looked confused. "You mean he hasn't told you? The word 'haunt' is used for a reason when ghosts are involved you know… Despite the way that he acts, he's still really lone-"

"Right you." England started furiously, looking at the young boy. "Enough… America, wait outside please." He said, not even turning to face America.

"What-" America began.

"I think I just told you to get out…" England frowned angrily at the young spectre, who now seemed very worried about something, as he backed into the corner. "And wait until I've finished…"

"You can't tell me what to d-" America started.

England whipped his head around and glared at America. His eyes flashed with anger. "Get out."

America decided that for the sake of his own well being he would listen to him, just as he was about to leave, he heard the little boy whisper. "Don't go-"

America looked at the current England hesitantly as he walked away.

"Please close the door behind you." England stated, as his eyes focused back on the little boy. "Did you enjoy having an audience?"

The smaller England looked at his shoes, his confidence boost seemed to have dissipated into nothingness. "It was nice to have someone to talk to-"

England let out a harsh singly laugh. "Don't give me any of that nonsense." He then began to shout uncontrollably "We know better than that! You and I both know that people are fickle!"

"B-" the little boy wanted to get a word in, but it seemed that the current England had a word or two to say before he'd let the boy speak.

"Do you really want to know what happened in the future? Fine! Seen as you'd ask other people before asking yourself I'll tell you exactly what happens! You get stronger! You conquer and force yourself upon others because you think that's the best way to get what you want-"

"Stop it." The little ghost spoke barely above a whisper. This did not seem to deter England who continued at a pace.

"- if you can't have friends then you might as well have people respect you hmm?… so that's what you did… then… the world started changing… you changed tact… fine, if no one liked you… then maybe you should try and raise someone to like you… but then the ungrateful whelps leave in the end… and then you wind up alone again… but this time, you have to pretend to get on with all the people you a) hate, b) hate you c) loved, but then they left you and finally d) people you have no interest in but you are now obliged to help… because deep down… you're still trying to make some friends..." England's rant didn't end there. "…and I can tell you… it's something that is probably going to elude you for your entire life… "

The little boy's head fell even more.

"You see… every year we come to the conclusion that it would have been better if you never came here at all, as it bothers you much more than it bothers me." England finished.

He then heard his younger self start crying again. England sighed frustratedly. "Do you think I like it?" he went to the young boy and held his arms out, the little version of himself walked towards him slowly and then settled in his arms. "Of course not." He said, now putting his fingers through the young phantom's hair in a soothing fashion. "It's just… something I… have to deal with."

England then spent a few minutes calming the child down, hoping that he'd stop him from crying so much, he didn't mean to make the child cry every year, it just always seemed to happen.

"The others are so lucky… having someone to look after them…" the younger boy said as he began to fade away, feeling soothed by his older self's comforting.

"I know… but you'll pull through… I'm a living testament to that you know." England said.

"But you're horrible." The little boy said simply, the comment wasn't meant to be cutting, more a statement of fact.

England looked embarrassed. "I'm not the tyrant I appear to be you know, I can be nice to people… I mean I gave up a lot to help Canada and America to make sure they wouldn't be alone… And though I say so myself… I think I did a reasonable job." England answered, his voice was uncharacteristically gentle, a tone that he hadn't used in a long time.

"Really? Did you help them because you didn't like being alone…" the little boy asked, feeling more comfortable in England's arms.

"That's exactly why I did it." England replied.

"…did you fight with France?" the little ghost giggled, with a morbid excitement.

"Naturally." England said with a little affection creeping into his voice.

"So they were your friends then… This America and Canada?" The boy said with a hopefully tone in his voice.

"I cared about them very much if that's what you mean…" he answered with a sad smile.

"Well… that makes me feel a little better about my future." The little spectre said with a smile.

England wore a hesitant smile on his face, but he waited until the younger version of himself had disappeared completely before he replied. ""But… they didn't thank me… not once… So I suppose… you'll be back next year…"

"Back… next year?" He heard the little voice utter as it dissipated, as if he had only heard the last three words of his older self.

England left the question unanswered and walked to the door and let it close.

"HAS THE GHOST GONE?" America said, forcing a cheerful demeanour, causing England to jump slightly.

"He'll be back next year." England said quietly, not feeling at ease.

America could sense a melancholy in England's voice and changed his behaviour accordingly. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Why did you have to go in?" England snapped furiously, having a violent mood swing. "When I specifically asked you not to…"

"I… I couldn't help it." America said, sounding fairly contrite. "I was spooked and… I wanted to know what it was… I can't help being curious!" This tone reminded England of his younger self. "How can you do it England? How can you be so harsh to that little you? You were never so harsh to me… or Canada… or any of us…" It was safe to assume that America had not heard any of England's gently reassurance to his younger self. Not that England cared about what America thought about him.

"I'm not the tyrant that I might appear to be." England answered casually as he saw France coming down the corridor in something of a hurry, as soon as he saw the Frenchman walking down in an embarrassing frightened manner, his foul mood grew even fouler. "Well… look who it is…It's a little late for a stroll France-"

"England… you know how sometimes you tell me not to do something… but I do it-"

"France." England wore a disturbing smile that caused America to look increasingly alarmed.

"Well! Look at the time! It's definitely time for me to go to bed!" America did the worst fake yawn that could be imagined and began to walk to his room.

"America." England growled. "Tell your brother and anyone else you might meet on the way to your room to NOT wander this house… if they ask you why… I hope you come up with a very convincing answer that does not involve you telling the truth… if you ever speak of this incident to anyone other than me or Canada, then you will be extremely sorry… do I make myself quite clear?" England finished in a deadly tone.

"Inescapably." America answered as he walked back to his room and out of England's line of vision.

"So… you wandered didn't you?" England said through pursed lips. "And I don't mean with your hands?"

"Well…yes …yes I did…" France stammered.

"For God's sake France! You're such a stupid dick!..."

France waited for England to say something.

"What are you waiting for? Show me where you saw the ghost! I assume that's why you're here?" England spat with disgust.

"Err… well… yes…" France said, with a slight smile and walked in a debonair manner that seemed to successfully cover how petrified he was of the pirate that was in the room he was going back to.

"Well here we are." France said, as if he was showcasing his own house.

"What did you see?" England said, not allowing any pauses in the conversation.

"You as a pirate… I think it's from the 1660's…" France said, trying to not be intimidated by England's aura of rage.

This comment seemed to pierce England's anger. "A-ar-are… you… quite sure France?" the tables had turned and England was the one who was stammering.

"I'm positive… how could I forget your most charming period?" France added dryly. Not really sensing the change in England's behaviour.

England lost his breath. "He-he…why does he keep coming back… I'm not like that anymore…"

France could tell that England was extremely troubled by this apparition… but more than that he was… frightened. "It's just a ghost…" France laughed nervously, "Stop being so serious England! You're supposed to tell me to shut up and call me a stupid dick and go in there and sort it out right? or something like that."

England wasn't really listening to France, he was too caught up in fear to pay attention. "I-… I… I can't do it France."

"Eh?" France said. "What do you mean? You can't do it?... It's what you do every year right?" France's nervous laugh became even more nervous. He could see that England was wearing an extremely fearful expression on his face.

"N-no." England said. "I can't face him."

"What! Of course you can! He's you-"

"HE'S NOT ME!" England blurted out. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"England." France snorted in a half incredulous laugh. "You were him… therefore… you are him."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" England's voice cracked, he sounded like he was having some sort of mental breakdown.

"_What's wrong… a little too close to home?" _

France waited for one of England's pissed off responses… he would find none…

"_Come and talk to me… England…" _

England turned slowly to look at the door where the voice was coming from. France saw the young Briton shaking slightly as he heard the voice.

"_What are you so frightened of England? Come and see me…Let's talk about old times… let's reminisce about old times…"_

"France… Come with me." England stammered.

"Whatttt?" France said incredulously.

"I… want you to come with me."England requested.

"Oh England." France flirted.

"I'm… not kidding." England sounded genuinely terrified. "I need you to stop me…"

"Stop you?" France looked confused by this statement. "Stop you doing what?"

England walked in slowly and the door creaked open. France saw the young pirate's beam grow massively as England walked in.

The young pirate seemed to have recovered from his coughing fit, this was probably temporary, he still had a pale face that implied he was of ill health.

"How are you doing England?" the pirate smirked, he was still sat in that throne like chair, holding a sword to his other self's face. "You… look like you've seen a ghost." He began to laugh manically at his own (rather pathetic) joke.

France tried his best not to laugh. But then realized the magnitude of the situation when he looked at England, who hardly flinched despite having a sword being held to his neck, his eyes bore into his other self.

"Well well, it appears you're in a foul mood? That makes a nice change doesn't it?" the pirate added deprecatingly.

England again, made no comment. He seemed stunned into silence.

"Or maybe… maybe you're beginning to see some sense… and realize… that we are more alike than you care to admit… You see."The pirate turned his gaze to France, who was even more freaked out by this experience than he was the first time he saw the pirate ghost in the room. "He's held hostage by his past selves…"

France looked perturbed by the pirate's very unclear explanation. "I think you should elaborate on that statement a little."

The pirate smirked and continued to explain. "It's hard having such a turbulent back history… and to go through so many personality changes… well… it's hard at the best of times… you know that France… you've not always been so… jovial…" he threw the sword to the floor and crossed his legs and raised his arm to rest his chin on his palm. "In fact I can bet that you meeting your old self would be more than you could deal with."

"I… I don't think I've ever tried to kid myself into thinking I'm a new reformed 'Gentleman'… that's all you…" France retorted.

"Ah! So true..." the pirate revelled in the banter. "Or as you lot say… _touché… _and that is exactly my point…when England 2010 sees me… he starts to question how much he's changed… _deep down…_In that heart that he won't show anyone… that what he won't share with others…"

France didn't like this conversation or the way it was going in the slightest. He was tempted to run away and leave England to sort this out himself. He'd probably rather it that way.

"… because he's scared that if people really knew what he was like…they'd all leave him… _again…_" The pirate looked into the eyes of his current self, who looked thoroughly sick. He then turned his head, very slightly in France's direction "If you want to leave… please do… In fact, I encourage you to… you're just going to be bored for 45 minutes whilst me and him duke it out."

France's face was riddled with guilt as he left England alone, with his other self. Despite his guilt, he quickly turned his mind to other things, he decided that it would probably be best for him to sleep so then he could be reasonably coherent at the meeting tomorrow… that was of course assuming there still would be a meeting tomorrow.

As the door clicked shut the pirate looked at his other self and let out a hallow laugh. "So… what's been happening since we last met?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Canada had been left with the unfortunate task of somehow persuading Italy and Japan that nothing had happened in the room he'd just been in and that everything was fine, America was fine, England was fine and that there definitely wasn't a little spectre wandering around.

Canada seriously questioned his brother's logic, considering how unpersuasive he was…

'_But America! You are so much better at this kind of thing than me!' _Canada had moaned at his brother.

'_You won't know 'til you try bro! Anyway I'm shooting off to get Iggy! I'm leaving it in your capable hands…'_

Canada cursed his brother's misplaced optimism…. But that was Canada for you… he'd worry about things that weren't even an issue yet, just so then he could prove he was right at a later date... On the way to Italy's room, he tried to plan some sort of story in advance, a perfectly viable reason that would explain for a large shadow that was child shaped... because that wouldn't be difficult at all… not to mention that he had to try and dissuade Italy that he had seen the ghost at some point… but this would be much easier than he thought.

Luckily, Italy being… Italy, meant that he welcomed Canada into the room and talked for a good 30 minutes, this gave Canada plenty of time to put some meat on the bones of his sketchy story. He was waiting anxiously for either Japan or Italy to ask him what happened, this didn't occur for another 10 minutes. Italy had already offered Canada a cup of coffee and biscuits by this point, (he always brought his own coffee and biscuits… he didn't know about England's, but he was highly suspicious of them being disgusting). Canada had received these willingly and blushed at the Amaretto goodness.

They had had a lovely chat about everything and anything that entered Italy's consciousness, before Japan, who was unable to sit politely any longer, asked Canada what had come of their search for the little ghost.

"Japan!" Italy said, looking perturbed. "I'd forgotten all about that! Why did you have to bring it up?... I was at ease then!" he sighed and then looked to Canada for an answer "Well…was it a big scary ghost? Was it even a ghost?... Please don't say it was a ghost… I won't be able to sleep if it was…"

Canada looked at Japan, to try and read what the right answer would be in this situation, as Japan knew Italy a hell of a lot better than Canada did. But, as expected, Japan's expression revealed nothing. Canada let out a sigh, he swallowed thickly _'Well… here goes nothing…'_

"Err… well…It's a long story!"Canada said positively, trying to mask his apprehension, and rocketed into his tale…

Russia had been sat in his room reading for a good few hours. He had already finished his paperwork and had done everything else on his agenda, including frightening Latvia via phone and was now reading an interesting book that was in England's guest room about torture implements throughout his history, he let out the occasional giggle at the more sinister looking objects. He leafed through the pages eagerly, fascinated by the Briton's extremely violent and disturbing back history.

"England… I didn't know you could be so… so… violent." He muttered to himself. The word 'violent' came out with a slight squeal of delight. He looked around the room and looked at the variety of war images and guns/swords that were out on display for the world to see. "Well… maybe I did…"

Russia decided that he might look at little closer at the weapons on the wall, he still carried the book in his hand. He was considering asking England if he could keep it. He doubted that he would have read it these days… after all… England was such a '_gentlemen'… _even if he was a self-styled one.

"I didn't think you'd be so proud of your fighting though… I'm surprised you'd have all these weapons everywhere… You were always ready for a fight weren't you… you and your war mongering?"Although it would have appeared to most that Russia was talking to himself in the room, he wasn't … because Russia wasn't alone.

A figure had been staring out of the window for quite some time, a blonde haired man… in a red coat. There was no doubt about the identity of the man. It was England after the American war of Independence. Russia was aware of his identity and had noticed him lingering quite some time ago, he had also taken account of the fact that he was only half opaque…Now most people or even nations would be intimidated, or at least slightly frightened by a ghost that was taking residence in their room… Not Russia… he simply shut the book and turned to the ghost, who turned back, mildly taken aback by Russia's all too serene smile"…You've been hanging around watching me for quite some time… Yes?" Russia said, speaking much more clearly.

"You can see me?" The young man sounded astonished.

"Yes." Russia smiled. "I wasn't talking to myself… but you did not answer my question did you? Why did you start so many fights?"

"I only fight… because I want what's best for my people…" the man answered flatly. His voice sounded hollow. "…And sometimes… I do what I think is best for the people I'm fighting against…"

"Ah yes… I think I understand what you mean. You want what's best for the native people yes?" Russia asked.

"That's exactly what I mean…" the voice added bitterly. "But… they still left me…" the ghost of England punched the window aggressively. Despite the force of his punch… it made no impression or noise on the glass. Despite his initial shock of being seen by another person, he didn't seem to dwell on it particularly long.

"I know... I was a big empire too… well… some might argue I still am." Russia added the end of the comment with a sinister lilt. "It might not be called an empire… but-" Russia trailed off.

"I fought so hard… but in the end-" the voice of the red coat was so full of angst that Russia frowned slightly.

"You lost this war you were fighting in?" Russia asked expectantly.

The young man cursed. "Of course I bloody lost!" there was a register of grief in his voice. "I'm assuming that is the reason that I'm stuck in this stupid house…"

"Ahh I see… England seems to have a lot of ghosts hanging around his house… does he not?" Russia continued. "Maybe that means he has many regrets too?"

"Yes… yes he does." The ghost England sighed, with troubled evident in his voice.

"Have you ever met him?" Russia asked.

"For some reason… he can't see me." The young Briton answered angrily. "I've been here every year… and he enters this room every year… almost as if he's expecting to see someone… but when he does enter… he simply leaves again… missing me completely."

"You're a pretty redundant ghost then… yes?" Russia laughed unabashedly, with a strange youthful abandon.

"You don't need to tell me that." The young man added bitterly, clutching unto his Brown Bess Musket. "… It's one thing being a ghost that can be seen… but being a ghost that can't be seen is a much more depressing experience… let me tell you…"

"I wonder why England cannot see you." Russia asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now that you're here… though I must confess… I didn't suspect that you and I would be bedfellows… how has this come about?" the Briton asked, leaning on the gun now, like a prop.

"Oh no no!" Russia reassured him, hand gesturing openly. "It's not just me… a good number of us are here… Italy… Germany, Japan, France-"

"Wan-" England was about to make a derogatory comment.

"America and Canada… I think that's everyone." Russia finished, with a grin, knowing the last two names would elicit a much more surprised reaction.

The red coat stared blankly ahead. "A-A-America? Is… here?"

"I assume you want something of me now?… What is it I can help you with?" Russia was delighted in this troubled causing, under a veil of kindness.

"I want to see… my little brother…" England clutched onto the musket desperately though, not as a weapon, more like a crutch.

"Your… little brother?" Russia said, stilling wearing that same untroubled expression. "I don't know who you mean… I didn't know you had a little brother…" he added antagonistically.

"Bring America to me… I want to see him… I want to look him in the eye and see how he has changed." A bitter tone crept into the seemingly devastated red coat. "I want him to show me that I made the right choice."

"Yes, of course." Russia smiled in an agreeable fashion. "I shall go and find him for you… I shan't be long."

Russia quit the room swiftly and giggled to himself fiendishly as he walked down the corridor. "This shall make my evening much more interesting…" he whispered to himself.

The modern day England seemed to be paralyzed with fear at the sight of his old self. "…" He looked at the floor despondently... lost for words.

"Oh come now! Don't be so shy! It's unbecoming of you! Is it because you have company in the house?" England's pirate self wore a fixed toothy grin. "You don't want them to see what I am…what you are…"

England refused to answer again.

"Well… if you're going to be so difficult…" The young man wore an expression of glee at his other self's misery. "You're not having fun this year are you? I know last year was bad, but… something is different this time…" The pirate stood up and walked around his future self, making scathing criticism as he went. But there was something sinister about his circling, which vaguely reminded the current England of a vulture "…A despondent expression… An almost permanent cold… Aching body from political struggle… you're a mess alright…" he then took his place back on his throne. "It's not the first time I've seen you like this…But… you're getting a bit old for all of this aren't you?"

"Shut up! How dare you cast any kind of judgement on me! I'm doing the best I can!" England said, in a sudden flurry of rage. "It's not like it's just me! I'm doing remarkably well in comparison to the rest of the world-"

"Stop making excuses." The pirate snapped. "I don't care about the _rest of the world_… I only care about myself." He glared ominously. "So… what are you planning to do to rectify the situation?"

"I… I… I'm not 100% certain, but I don't have to answer to you." He added after his initial uncertainty.

"If you can't be honest with yourself then you're in more of a mess than I thought." England's former self took a compass out of his pocket and began to distract himself slightly. "It's such a pity really…"

"I'm… tired…" England confessed, his anger replaced with a jaded lilt, his head fell slightly. "I'm so tired of the political struggle, the economic struggle… My body is aching so much these days…" he clenched his hands "… and the only thing the nations can do is sit around and pay lip service to each other in meetings… we are all just puppets on the strings of our governments… I'm… I'm worried for my future…for the future of the entire world…"

"And so you should be England…it's a truly regrettable situation." The young England sneered, with a feigned sympathy. He patted his future self on the shoulder. "You should think very carefully about how you act now… or else you could end up as a ghost stuck in this house every summer solstice like me…"

"That's what I'm afraid of." England cringed, his body wracked with anxiety. "I'm trying so hard… but when I turn to others for help they…"

"I know… they aren't there." The young man gestured towards the map of the Great British Empire on the wall. "I understand the way you think… I built my own little network of countries, so then I'd have people I could depend on… though they didn't have much choice in the matter did they?... Things were so simple back then."

"Things were horribly inhumane back then." England scolded, trying not to see things from his old self's point of view.

"Hmmm… I don't recall ever thinking that…" England said. "Therefore… neither do you."

"Explain." England's voice sounded thin like paper, the pirate could sense the anxiety in his future self's voice and continued with glee, whispering into his ear.

"…Society's conventions may have changed around you… but for me… I was doing something that was my birthright… my conquest of discovery, I was claiming what should have been mine… for the crown of our splendid country… I was being just and true to God's cause. I am not in the wrong... and deep down… I think you still agree with me…"

"You're wrong." England muttered frustratedly.

"So… if that's the case then… what do you want for your people? If you are really different… then you don't have their best interests at heart." The pirate said, his grip on England's shoulders becoming even tighter. England began to feel trapped by his other self's undeniable logic.

"I've only ever wanted to do what is best for my people." England said despairingly. "Bu-but I don't feel like I can do anything for them…"

"Our people." The pirate added casually, letting go of England suddenly. This took England by surprise, but then he realized that there was a reason for this sudden change of interest. The pirate England began to trace lines on the map of the British Empire.

England couldn't see his other self doing it… yet he knew what he was doing, he could sense it… it's exactly what he would have done. He had become so closely connected with this version of himself that he could sense his thoughts, his movements. He tried to block it out and ignore it, but he couldn't… and a small part of him… was jealous of this part of himself. He was so zealous in his beliefs, so strong… so certain, he wished that he could have the same conviction, that same resolve for doing what he believed to be 'right'.

"…Where has all that bravery and honour gone Arthur?" the pirate asked, with an air of nostalgia in his voice, still looking at the compass and the map, in a slightly dreamy state. "…Do you remember… when courage and righteousness reigned supreme?… When adventure was on the horizon… when exploration involved _doing _things… What a great period of history it was…" The young England smiled at the map proudly. "Our mighty legacy on the world… the sun never set on our empire. Aye?" He then looked at the compass. "This was all I needed… Not in your world… your world full of technology and business… everything is so…dull and bureaucratic."

England looked regretfully at the map.

" Don't you want to change it back?" The pirate was behind him in an instant, whispering into his ear. "... Let your heart lead you to greatness like it once did… back to that world… full of such inspiring things. That world…which man can only dream of now… or read of in books…Cast your mind back… When we were strong… when our empire touched all the corners of the earth… before you became so…so…"

"Weak…" The current England answered bitterly. "I had the whole world in the palm of my hand…I had the power to build nations on a whim…and then… it all changed one day. My righteous quest for my people… became a known as wicked tyrannical reign…"

"In my own mind I was doing the right thing…" the pirate smiled. "So I didn't care…"

"Why should I? I did them all a favour!" England said, contempt creeping into his voice. "They should have thanked me-" England covered his mouth. He felt his old self creeping back into his consciousness. His body began to shake even more, he felt weak and fell to his knees.

The pirate began to laugh uncontrollably. "You see? It's so easy to be me Arthur… it's what you want for yourself… you want power, more than you've ever wanted friends. I can only imagine it's because of our lonely childhood…"

"That's a lie!" England rasped. "That's not it at all!"

"Your words betray you… my precious self." the pirate bent down and put his hand on his other self's chin. "Our heart… tells me otherwise… It tells me that you want to be great again… and if it's what you want…then you should take it for yourself…I give you my rage… my power… my ambition… if you want it… just say the word… and my everything is yours…Let me give you what you need…"

Whilst England was enduring this trial, Japan was enduring a far less troublesome one… Canada's ridiculous story was nothing short but insulting to his intelligence.

"So… Canada-kun… you're telling us that an extremely large mouse cast a shadow that looked like a child on the wall?" Japan said, despite the scepticism in his mind, he let none of it appear in his facial expression.

"That's about the sum of it." Canada said with a nervous smile. "I have to admit I was surprised… I didn't think mice could be so big."

"One might say it's extremely improbable…" Japan looked dubiously to Italy, who seemed more than convinced by Canada's half hearted excuse.

"Wooowww Japan! Can you imagine a mouse that big? What did you do? Do you like get a massive cat too?…err…." Italy started, as if he was struggling to remember Canada's name.

"Me and America got rid of it." He said quickly, trying not to dwell on the fact that Italy had forgotten his name _again_. "He was a big critter!"

"I bet he was!" Italy said. "Well I'm glad it wasn't a ghost or anything."

"Hahaha of course not! Ghosts aren't real!" Canada laughed overtly. "And even if they were… they'd never hang out here!" he stopped quickly as if he had said too much, luckily, Italy did not register this hesitant pause. "In… England's house… in fact if I was ghost hunting this is the last place I'd look!"

"Ahhh I'm relieved." Italy looked expectantly at Japan, "Well… I'm really tired now… thanks for staying with me Japan… and thanks for coming to see me America…" 

"I'm… Canada." Canada said despairingly.

"Oh… yeah… thanks…" he said, pretty much forcing them out of the room.

"I see… I think it's time we should leave Canada-kun." Japan said taking Italy's unsubtle hint. Fortunately he was used to Italy's behaviour, it seemed to have taken Canada by surprise.

"Oh… yeah…okay." Canada said slowly, collecting himself and leaving the room.

"Good night you guys! And Japan…thank you for sitting with me again… you're always so nice to me!" Italy said admiringly. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you."

"It was no trouble at all Italy-kun." Japan said, it was a half truth, some of it was no trouble.

As they shut the door, Japan turned to Canada with a serious look on his face. "I am not as gullible as Italy-kun, and neither are you as short sighted as your brother… there was something there… wasn't there Canada-kun?"

Canada was surprised by Japan's misplaced forwardness. "Of-of-of course not!" he stuttered nervously. "What makes you think that?"

"At first… I imagined that Italy was just getting carried away… like he does. But then, your reaction when you came in was so…forced. I have reason to believe that you are in fact lying."

"Th-that's ridiculous!" Canada said, nervously putting his fingers through his hair. "There was nothing there…"

"Yo Japan! Canada!" America shouted wearing a cheeky grin. "How's it kickin'?" he said, grabbing Japan by the shoulder and grasping him in some macho embrace of manhood, this caused Japan to die a little inside and try to escape, squirming awkwardly.

"Please America –san… can you get off me?" Japan said, trying not to sound horrified, and also trying to retain a degree of forcefulness at the same time.

"Did you give Japan and Italy a plausible explanation for what happened?" he muttered into the ear of his brother whilst Japan was stressing. "Iggy's gone off spiriting another ghost away…"

"…Plausible would be a kind description for the story I invented." Canada replied unhappily, his voice was also no louder than a whisper. America sighed as if inconvenienced by his brother.

"I tried!" Canada stammered, still whispering "… but I'm not as good at bullshitting as you are."

"Thanks." America said with a grin until the compliment filtered through his brain, he then realized it wasn't a compliment at all. "Hey! Shut up! My bullshitting is necessary!"

"AMERICA-SAN! REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM ME PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Japan begged, not hearing the two brother's conversation.

America brought it upon himself to distract Japan, whilst his brother should do something else.

"Sorry dude." America said with a feigned sincerity. "Say Japan! You know what I'd love to do right now? Sit and talk about how much we have in common?"

"I don't think that will take particularly long." Japan said in a deadpan tone.

"Geez! Gotta love you Japan!" America smiled, "Your wacky humour cracks me up so much! Say Canada… England wanted to see you… so… MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AND SEE HIM. WHILST ME AND JAPAN GO AND BOND?" America hinted in the most unsubtle fashion known to man. His brother however, was even worse.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA AMERICA! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO! I'LL TELL HIM YOU SAID 'HI'!" Canada said, in a half shout as he walked up the corridor and waved, relieved to be leaving the situation.

"YOU DO THAT MAN!" America answered, believing he was a master of subterfuge. _'Sometimes I'm so fucking cool that it hurts…' _he thought to himself. "I love my brother so much!" he said, half-lying. "Well… someone has to right?"

"You seem to have a very odd relationship…" Japan said, but was not allowed to get a word in edge ways.

"Come on Japan! Let's go and have a chat!" America butted in, halfway through Japan's sentence.

"But America-san I want to go to bed-" Japan started hesitantly. "And it seems like this conversation will be more you talking at me than us talking to each other…"

"I'm too tired to sleep now! If I go to bed then I'll sleep through the meeting." America said cheerfully.

"No one would be too troubled if you did-" Japan said as an aside.

"Come on man!" he said, "Don't be so boring! I hardly get to see you these days… I heard your prime minister's in a hell load of trouble… maybe I can help out?"

Japan couldn't help but admire America's occasional brainpower. "Perhaps…we should have a little chat." He said, ashamed, but also desperate.

"Awesome!" America replied, feeling that this was probably the most cunning he'd ever been. "Let's go to your room!"

Japan let out a heavy sigh. As they approached Japan's room, Russia was walking out into the corridor. America let out a slight yelp, even Japan was slightly startled by Russia's sudden appearance.

"Ah! America just the person I wanted to find… there is someone in my room who would like to see you…" Russia had a dark glint in his eye, but was wearing an innocent smile. "He was quite insistent on you..."

America took a deep and troubled breath. "Who is it?"

"I think you know him quite well… I barely recognised him…" Russia answered simply, being as cryptic as possible.

"Who is it Russia-san? I didn't think anyone else was in this house…" Japan said in a confused manner. "Apparent from us 7 and England…"

"I don't think you will know him Japan." Russia replied innocently. "But maybe you'd recognise him if you saw his face…"

"Well… sorry Japan…our conversation will have to wait… for another day I guess." America said, with a slightly troubled smile.

Japan was counting his lucky stars, but was also very curious about who this person was. "Very well America-san…"

"No no." Russia smiled, the dark glint in his eye now seemed to pollute the rest of his face and turned it into a wicked grin. "You'll come too… yes?" he added the 'yes', this made is seem less like a request, and more like a demand.

"Well…England-san did say not to wander around the house…"

"It's only my room…" Russia answered quickly.

Japan looked at his mobile phone, still intimidated. "I suppose… it isn't too late…"

"Very good." Russia smiled. "Please follow me." He said, leading the way.

America had a very bad feeling about this. "I'm pretty tired Russia… so maybe tell your friend to wait-"

"You weren't tired a moment ago." Japan said, very quietly, almost to himself.

"Oh no America… he's not my friend… but he was very insistent that he wanted to see you." Russia added forcefully. "You'll come now… yes?"

"Well I guess you're not giving me much of a choice, are you?" America added churlishly.

Russia showed the other two men into his room. "I brought you America... that was who you wanted to see wasn't it?" The tall Russian said to a figure that was staring out of the window.

America's heart skipped a beat. He recognised that uniform from anywhere… That Red Coat… it couldn't be who he thought it was…


	6. Chapter 6

6

"France!" Canada smiled with a sigh of relief, walking towards him, with no sense of the malice he was about to encounter in the form of England... "I was just wandering… do you know where England is? I can't find him in his room."

France looked pale and listless, his pallor troubled Canada. He knew that France would rarely be so troubled by… well just about anything. The corridor was eerily silent, Canada's comments seemed to echo off the walls. "Say… France… you look a bit off colour… what's that matter?"

France forced a charming smile onto his face, he didn't want to look weak in front of Canada, that was a considerable step backwards in his opinion. He tried to look relaxed, but behind it was a restless worry. "Oh nothing is wrong! I'm fine…I was just going to wash up before I rest… It's getting quite late, no?"

"Well no…not really…" Canada looked at his watch, failing to be persuaded by France's somewhat lame excuse. "But… it's a bit early for you, I thought you might be… I dunno… up to something?" His sentence trailed off.

France was reluctant to say anything and seemed hesitant to speak at all, this troubled Canada even more. "I'm not up to anything… nothing at all…So you want to find England? He's in a room just down the hall… but… he's busy… you might want to save it until tomorrow." He patted Canada on the shoulder rather harshly, it was almost a cautionary deterrent of a pat, rather than a gentle one.

"Naa. I need to see him now really…" Canada said smilingly unsurely, failing to understand the reason for France's severe stare.

France now rested his hand on his former charge's shoulder. "I suggest this in full serious Canada… save it until tomorrow. He won't want to be disturbed."

"It can't wait France." Canada frowned, shrugging France's hand off his shoulder aggressively.

"As you wish." France added testily, obviously angered by Canada's persistence, but in no mood to do anything about it. "But… I warned you… I'm sure you'll be having the same nightmares as me this evening…"

With this comment, France took his leave. His usual charm, grace and fun-living nature seemed absent. Canada, undeterred was about to set off.

France seemed puzzled by Canada's sudden (and long absent pluckiness) "You're still going? Even after my advice?"

"Sure I am…" Canada answered simply. "You're reason for me not to, is at the least sketchy… Unless you can give me a really good reason, I'm going…"

France let out a sigh of mild apprehension, as if his next comment was going to cause him to get more involved than he wanted to. "You're going to think I'm crazy… but there is a ghost…" France still seemed reluctant to dispel too much detail, he was aware that England was quite ashamed of his back history, as it totally went against his 'gentlemanly' style. France could fully understand why too, he felt if there was one (and only one) nice thing he should do for England, it was to keep his delinquent past a secret. He would usually like nothing better than to embarrass Arthur, but even France knew better than to piss England off so much. "…a ghost of a deranged pirate in the room that he's in… England is sorting it out… he asked me to stay… but…I left… not that I was-"

"YOU LEFT HIM… IN A ROOM… WITH A DERANGED GHOST?" Canada exclaimed incredulously.

"I was scared! He was scary!" France started.

"But France… he asked you to stay with him, how could you walk away? you know how England _never _asks for help, with anything!" Canada began.

"There's no way I'm going back there!" France replied nervously. "That pirate is like a modern day terrorist!"

"But France… England needs you." Canada said, knowing that a comment like this could possibly stroke France's ego and persuade him to accompany him.

France glanced out of the window and then looked back at the face of Canada. He seemed torn between being slightly heroic and facing England as a pirate, and being slightly intelligent, and going to bed straight away.

"Please." Canada whispered pleadingly, knowing that would tip the iceberg in his favour, if he put on his 'weak' voice.

France let out a loud sigh. "…If I get hurt… You're going to be responsible."

Canada smiled affectionately at his previous carer and nodded. "Thank you."

"What can I say?... It's that cute hair." He said, ruffling Canada's hair lovingly, his expression softening into one that Canada recognised (even if it was slightly flirty). "Come along then… let's go and see what kind of state he's in."

France winced when they went to the door, his cowardice suffered momentarily.

"I'll just go and grab my!-"

Canada grabbed France's arm before he made a b-line to his own room. "No you're not 'grabbing' anything… Come on France! Do it for Joan."

"You used the Joan card… you fiend." France said regrettably.

"She'd be proud of you, you know." Canada added encouragingly, trying to stop France from pouting.

"Well… that remains to be seen doesn't it? I could still run away in a cowardly fashion and-" France started, his verboseness was a clear sign of genuine fear.

"Hey… England, America told me to come and-" Canada began pushing the door open. This made France make a noise of despair at his impulsiveness, he then followed Canada in sheepishly.

Canada let out a gasp when he saw England sat leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, clutching onto his head, as if in terrible conflict. "C-c-" he began before he stopped speaking, letting out a frustrated sigh, his breathing was heavy and stilted "What are you doing here?" his voice rasped uncharacteristically, Canada could sense a weakness in England that he didn't want to see. Canada sat on the floor next to England, not sensing the presence of the ghost in the room.

"What is it England?" Canada's brows furrowed in worry. "Are you sick?"

"H-he… he's in my mind… he won't leave me alone… HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME BE? I JUST WANT TO FORGET HIM!" Arthur sounded delirious. "I can feel him in my head…" Arthur seemed to tail off, he began to grimace and put his head on his knees.

"Arthur… who are you talking about?" Canada was equally distressed.

"Ohhh…" France felt the cogs in his head turn rather quickly now, as all the pieces of Arthur's speech filtered through his brain.

Arthur seemed to relax, his arms fell to his side, and his look of pain with replaced with a dark smirk. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes looked clouded and dark. He seemed to look at his own hands as if they were a revelation. A laugh left his mouth that echoed around the room, the very air around him seemed to change. Canada and France looked at each other hesitantly. "It worked… finally…I've finally managed it…" His maniacal laugh seemed to grow louder and louder.

"Managed what?" Canada blurted out, trying to think of something constructive to say. Canada looked very confused, whereas France lost the colour from his face.

"You must be… ahhh Canada that's right…I see the resemblance to the other brat now… the boy America… it's all in _here _you see." England tapped on his temple, with a crooked grin, which immediately turned into a scowl "…but you've got a look of that French bastard about you…" he spat viscously. "What can I say _mon ami…_ I made a gift of him to you…I hope he was satisfactory…" He mocked France who was still stood, paralyzed with fear.

Canada wasn't sure whether to be more freaked out Arthur remembered his name, or that Arthur's personality seemed completely different to its usual self. He had never heard England's voice sound so coarse. Arthur grasped Canada's face. "I heard that you were mine once… and then you wanted to be independent… "

This England seemed very different to the one he knew, An England with a demonic grin, who seemed to delight in Canada's fear. "But… I have to confess that makes me rather displeased… and you don't want to displease me… do you?" his voice had a sharp edge, which seemed half deranged.

"I…I… you're not England are you? There's something weird about you…" Canada muttered nervously, trying to struggle free.

France slapped England's hand from Canada's face. "Stop it! England… don't do this! The boy's never seen you like this before." France looked backwards at Canada, who he seemed to be defending.

"Such backbone France! It's unbecoming of you!" England let out a cackle of delight, pushing him out of the way easily and coming uncomfortably close to Canada.

France had a look of apprehension on his face; he now stood behind Canada and whispered. "Canada… that's the pirate… I think… I think he's taken over Arthur's body… I don't see any ghost in here… and there definitely was one before…"

"France… you're making this so unenjoyable for the young boy!" England replied cryptically, he was so close that Canada could feel his oddly icy breath on his face. "Yes you are correct France…that's precisely who I am."

"…But we aren't frightened of you! You know…" Canada said bravely, trying to think of what his brother would say in this situation. "You're only just… well your just England… what can you do… on your own."

France shut his eyes regretfully and his hand immediately went to his forehead and cradled it fearfully, knowing that that was precisely the wrong thing to say to England in this situation.

"My dear boy." England's cocky grin vanished immediately. "You have not seen what I am capable of… _He _on the other hand.._." _England then tilted his head towards France. "…He knows better than to say such things… even as a joke."

"I wasn't joking." Canada mumbled.

England grasped Canada's hooded jacket with such lightening speed that Canada's heard skipped a beat, his clutch was so strong that Canada was even closer to England than he was before, their foreheads were practically touching. Canada let out a heavy, frightened breath, he'd never seen England demonstrate such strength before.

"I see." England sneered furiously. "You think you'll make an enemy of me Canada? Is that it?"

"Woah! I don't want to be your enemy." Canada started waving his hands in a paranoid manner. England grasped Canada's left hand with his free hand, holding it so tightly that Canada yelped.

"Let me tell you _just _what I am like… I ruled the world… by slowly conquering and becoming invincible. I was in control of _everything _in my empire. I was worshiped or feared… People would please me… living in the fear of what would happen if they didn't." as he spoke, his voice became harsher and louder, until he was practically yelling. "They would do whatever I fancied on a whim in order to _survive… _the world was geared towards my own pleasures… the pleasures of others were trivial… the world answered and served me… I could not be stopped,"

Canada was shaking in the presence of the mad megalomaniac man who genuinely believed that the world was his to own.

"And now I'm in control of this body… And I would suggest you don't anger me. If anything, you should do exactly what I say… you do not want to mess me around… or you will live to regret it…"

Canada tried to look England in the eyes, however, it didn't take him long to cower . The pirate cackled in delight. "What's wrong boy? Are you frightened?" he sneered, playing with one of his knives that he had picked up from the table, with little consideration of his proximity to Canada. Who seemed neurotic that England was going to 'accidentally' severely injure him. Canada swallowed deeply… he couldn't abide knives.

"You should be…" England said, joy spreading over his face.

"I…just don't like knives, that's all." He said his voice trembling .

"Very well." He said putting it back in its holder. Canada relaxed ever so slightly,

"I have to admit this is new… I've never gotten this far before… having my body back, it's been a long time coming…I'm quite enjoying it…I might even be able to come back for a whole year… if not… at least this is proving quite entertaining…"

"…France… who is this pirate?" Canada asked, dreading the answer, but still felt compelled to ask.

France couldn't answer, he couldn't ruin England's reputation so epically. "Come on England… snap out of it." He said, trying to get through to the current day England, who seemed quite absent from his own consciousness. "I'm begging you, this will destroy you, If you don't come back."

The pirate began to laugh manically. "Are you serious?" he said, hysterically, ignoring France's appear. "Oh now! This is too much! You really don't recognise me, Canada?... And you have never told him and his brother about the glory days?" He said turning to France.

"... Canada! My dear boy! Don't you recognise your big brother when you set eyes on him!"

Canada let out a worried "No- no… you're lying…"

"If France has neglected to tell you about my glorious past then I will... I am the England of old who had the ambition to rule the world." he then looked straight into Canada's eyes. "And I will do so again…"

Canada became neurotic. "Where is… the modern day England?"

"Not just you… all of you… I will rule the world once again! Like I once did… So cower before me now." England ignored Canada's question and took out an antiquated pistol from one of the drawers in the room, he primed the gun for firing. Fear took over Canada's body, he looked at France, who seemed equally petrified.

"England… the world isn't like it was in the old days… we can't solve things just by fighting like we used to… the others won't allow it."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THEM? WHEN I CONQUER EVERYTHING… IT WILL MAKE LITTLE DIFFERENCE!" He leered at France dangerously. "Maybe… just maybe… if I could bring the old you back you'd be more than happy to fight."

"That won't happen… I don't have ghosts hanging around…" France said, trying not to be intimidated.

Canada looked desperately at England. "But… you're not like this England! You've always been reasonably kind… I don't understand!" he began.

"Don't try and reason with him Canada…" France let out a troubled sigh. "He'll shoot you if you say things like that."

"H-he won't…" Canada began to laugh nervously. "He can't…"

"We aren't talking about the same England here!" France said frustratedly. He was becoming fearful for the young nation's safety as England seemed to be losing patience. "In his youth he was a delinquent… a violent, ruthless conquer…"

The deranged pirate laughed, insanity creeping into his expression. Canada was worried, because he could sense that behind this insanity, this absolute madness. There was also a great deal of intelligence, strength and ambition… not to mention an evil streak he had never seen before. But the most dangerous thing he could sense was a greed, he wanted things to be his… boarding on an obsessive need to control other people.

And he would use them in whatever way he pleased. The pirate's laughing was interrupted by coughing. He seemed to immediately clutch to his chest and fall on his knees, covering his mouth quickly. France took this chance to pull Canada away.

Canada's image of England was shattered, he was _petrified_ of the fair-haired Briton. He could see some of these scary possessive tendencies had held true through Canada's youth and even now.

As the coughing became worse a change occurred. The current England seemed to be making noises of resistance. He seemed like a man fighting for his very sanity, his teeth were grit tightly and he was shaking heavily… and seemed to recover from his short term trance temporarily.

"L-leave… Canada alone!" England hissed to the ghost of the pirate version of himself. "He isn't involved in our quarrel!... He can't be allowed to see the old me-"

The pirate looked irritated, now outside of England's body. The coughing seemed to pull him out of England's body, but he was still very very close, leaning over England's shoulder, almost coiled around him, whispering into his ear. "Oh do shut up! It was much better when you were being submissive."

"England!" Canada took a seat next to him, and shook him heavily, detecting that he was partially coming to senses. "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't think properly…" England shouted desperately. "HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE! WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I don't understand England… do you mean this ghost?" Canada asked simply.

"WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT YOU STUPID TWAT!" He shouted aggressively.

"Well you could have meant me… you're always telling me to leave you alone-" France started matter of factly.

The pirate tittered in delight at his older self's aggressive behaviour, knowing that this would give him a perfect opportunity to get back into his body again. "So you do still have some of me in you? I was getting worried… with all the fretting and sighing."

"I'm…I'm not like him." England muttered to Canada, in a paranoid, not very assuring manner. "Why is he doing this to me?" he began to lose himself again, clutching his head again. "There's… so much whispering in my head…"

"I wonder why this is happening this time?" the pirate said, brushing the hair of the current England's face as he lent forward, trying to ignore his other self "Maybe it's something to do with you lot being here…" he directed the comment at Canada. "I was taunting him like I usually do… I was asking him if he wanted my power… he seemed to snap… at first I could sense it… he was going to say no… he was so close…I thought my chances were dashed… but then… I could feel him in my head… I could feel all of me though… "

"All… of you? What's that supposed to mean?" Canada looked at England, who seemed trapped by his old self. He was in a cold sweat, but this was in no way related to the pirate's illness. This was fear… fear that he would turn back into that what he hated most.

The pirate was about to continue goading England, when he stopped, he clutched at his neck and began to cough abrasively. "Shit." He tried to clear his throat, but failed. Canada looked at the other England who didn't seem to be suffering this same strange illness.

"But…but then what happened?" Canada asked the pirate. "Come on help me out here! At least you're coherent."

He then realized that the pirate was in no fit state to answer, he seemed to be struggling to breathe, he covered his mouth. But Canada could see the blood leaking onto the floor. France was right… Canada would be having nightmares this evening. He tried to pull himself together and try to figure out which one of the two Englands he should try to get through to, considering they were both struggling with one thing or another.

"England!" Canada said, looking at the quivering wreck of the current England. "What is all of this about?"

France glowered at Canada uncharacteristically. "Canada… let me handle this… you're not doing England any good at all."

For the first time ever, Canada saw how gentle France could be with England. This was for only one reason. France could see how frightened England was about becoming a tyrant that everyone would abandon again… France knew that if England went on a power trip again… he would suffer greatly… regardless of what the pirate may have thought. England was battling so hard, but it was taking his toll on him. He seemed to be losing all his energy, his old self was so very good at tempting him in mind and body… to be offered something so strong… so seemingly powerful… was hard to ignore.

"England." France said quietly, coming closer to him. "Can you tell us what's happening to you? Don't worry… I want to help you… you know how frightened I am of your past self. I don't want him back either, let us help you get rid of him, what do you say?"

"It's…" England cringed, his voice became exasperated, yet a little more grounded than it had been previously. "…There are different versions of me wandering around this house… from different periods in my history…me… him over there… and the other one… is… he's with… other people… talking to them… it's America…he's talking to America… he misses America so much… I… I" he tried to refocus again "… I'm getting so confused… I can't cope with it… my head is so jumbled with all these memories, personalities… all my thoughts… just in my head…"

"It must be very troubling…" the pirate said, his voice haggard from coughing. "To know that I'm still hanging around…"

England began to fret. "He's never going to leave…He's going to be here forever… he'll keep coming back…"

The pirate could sense an opening. "You don't need to be scared… Just trust me… I'll help you." He offered his hand out to his current self, who seemed to be fatigued with stress, worry and general illness. "Accept me… and I'll never haunt you again."

England's eyelids seem to grow heavy, the pirate's grin widened again. "Go on… you rest… I'll take over for you-"

"England!... Get a hold of yourself!" Canada pleaded desperately. "I think you're right… I think he might stay here forever… but there is a reason for these ghosts right? When I asked you earlier today… what did you say to me England? Come on… please remember…"

"I said… I…" he clutched his head struggling to think clearly, but was determined to answer. "I said they weren't ghost I couldn't get rid of."

"Exactly… I finally understand what you mean! The reason these ghosts are here… are to remind you of things in your life… things that… you weren't happy with the first time… they are here to remind you to not make the same mistakes again!"

France took England by the shoulders, shaking him violently, trying to stop him from falling asleep. "I know we have had our differences… but we get on better now than we ever have had… and I'm glad… I don't want you to turn back into this tyrannical pirate… so please England… you can hate him… but please… don't forget him…because the moment you do… is the moment that you'll be just like him all over again…"

"IT'S SO HARD FOR ME TO SAY NO!" England shouted desperately, his voice cracking under the pressure. "His will… is so hard to fight…" The mental struggle seemed too much for England to bear, his expression seemed to relax. Canada looked worried as his arms fell to his side, thinking that the pirate was going to come back for round two…

But things aren't always that simple… and sometimes it's easier to dislike someone than it is to forgive them…


	7. Chapter 7

Wow everyone! thanks for the reviews and everything, really appriciate it :D

* * *

7

Despite the difficult situation that France and Canada were in, America would have gladly traded it to save himself from having to encounter the Recoat England. The atmosphere in the room became so close that America found it difficult to breathe. Japan was still naively puzzled, this didn't help matters. "America-san… who is that?"

Russia smiled simply. "I thought you'd be able to recognise him Japan… he looks the very image of England as he is now… yes?"

Japan squinted at the Briton, not understanding the situation fully "Well… I'm only looking at the back of him… it's rather difficult to tell… England-san?"

As the solider turned around America bit his lip, in mild reluctance. This was an encounter that he had never imagined would happen. Quite understandably, however, he had no idea how he would react to seeing his old carer, who he had called useless more times than he cared to remember, which wasn't entirely true.

America had always felt like the young England had seen him as some kind of trophy. America felt that he would set the record straight with this ghost. He wasn't afraid of the consequences, rather, ignorant to how it might affect the current day England.

Japan then recognised the man perfectly, except for the unusual battle dress he seemed to be wearing, unable to contain his surprise, Japan let out a half petrified/ half incredulous noise. "It's is England-san!... But… why is he dressed up like that?"

"You know when Canada said there weren't any ghosts in this house?" America looked at Japan, whose eyes were fixed on England. "We were lying… that's a ghost… of England… from about 400 years ago… well ish…"

"A GHOST?" Japan said incredulously. "Bu-bu… but you can't see ghosts America-san… and I can't see ghosts…" Japan fell silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, and secretly wishing he had brought his camera with him, but then realizing that this may not help the situation at all. "Well… this is something quite unusual…"

"That would be the understatement of the century." America added sighing at Japan's non-committal comment.

"I am Japan… I am the master of the understatement." Kiku replied flatly. Looking at the ghost, trying to determine if he was a ghost or not. "I don't know America-san… are you sure?"

Russia was smiling pleasantly at the Redcoat England, who seemed furious at the bickering between America and Japan.

"I'm sorry… I was not sure if you wanted to see America alone. So I brought Japan along too… this is going to be a little troublesome… yes?" Russia said, his lips forming a smile.

"Yes." The hot headed Briton answered irately. "When you're quite finished gentlemen." He added indignantly, this made the inclusion of the word _gentlemen _completely pointless.

America smiled weakly, fearing the worse for this encounter "Well… this is unexpected… How are you doing… buddy?" he trailed as the redcoat England failed to be amused by America's blasé behaviour.

"You're America aren't you?" The red coat said, his brows furrowed, he was not happy with what he saw. "You practically look the same, aside from donning those ridiculous glasses."

"Yeah, what of it?" America added with a grin, not really reading the atmosphere correctly. "What the heck are you doing here? I mean… why are you hanging around this place? What regrets do you have?"

Russia cackled in delight. While Japan rolled his eyes, not surprised, but generally disheartened by America's inability to sometimes see what is blindingly obvious.

"I'll tell you exactly what the _heck _I'm doing here… I can't bloody leave! I'm trapped here… for reasons unbeknown to me." He said, a twinge of melancholy accompanied the second part of the sentence. "It's not like I enjoy hanging around here." He said, holding on his gun defensively. "So…" the Redcoat England seemed quite lost for words now that he had seen his former charge again. "Persuade me."

He pointed the gun in America's face. Japan did a double take and tried not to jump out of his skin at the ghost's impulsive action. America's gulp of anxiety was followed by a quick "What?"

Russia looked excited at this development and let out a giggle. "I think he wants you to show him that he made the right choice in giving you your independence."

Japan looked sceptical. "Did you plan this?" he said, eyeing Russia suspiciously.

Russia just smiled back. His lack of answer implied "Yes."

"I don't answer to you shortie." America started defensively. "I'm a hero… that's the only reason I need."

"Persuade me more." The Redcoat snapped, as he primed the gun.

America walked forward towards England. Japan cried out "America-san what are you doing?" he exclaimed. "He doesn't look like he's-"

Russia placed his hand on Japan's shoulder, this was possibly the only thing that would have made him more scared in this very unusual situation. "I think this is between England and America… we are merely spectators… yes?"

Japan nodded and looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Ivan, he was petrified of the tall Russian's presence alone, never mind looking at him too.

America pulled the barrel to the ground and caused England to stare at him with a look of sheer surprise on his face.

"You didn't shoot me the first time… and you won't shoot me now." America said strongly, looking straight into England's eyes.

England looked regretfully at the floor and threw the gun down, his resolve seemed to melt away. He couldn't help but admire America's fearlessness in the situation, even if it was a little degrading. "Even though so many years have passed… am I still the same?" he said, calming down a little.

"Well… a little bitter maybe… but still the same." America smiled gently as the young Briton clenched his hands. He cleared his throat. "England… Let me tell you something about me… something that I think might help persuade you a little."

Japan prepared himself for one of America's 'I'm such a hero' speeches, by closing his eyes for a moment and making sure he was as comfortable as he could be. However, with Russia looming behind him, this wasn't very comfortable at all. America took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, a little fatigued at first, but then put them back on, and with the glasses came a positive air "I'm the land of freedom and justice… a place where justice for every man reigns supreme, regardless of creed or colour. In my country everyone has an equal chance, these simple rights are ones that's I hold most dear to me. I've had quite a long reign of prosperity. Heck I became a world power so quickly… that even you were shocked."

"I think the word 'gutted' might be more appropriate." Russia smiled proud of his ghoulish reference. Japan shuddered.

"It seems that these days, I'm trying to help a little too much… and a lot of people have fallen out with me because of it. But I don't have any regrets, I've always lived by my beliefs…" America finished, flashing a youthful smile.

The redcoat let out a sceptical short laugh. "Of course you are." He answered, with a biting sarcasm in his voice. "Land of the free… what rubbish."

Japan, then cleared his throat, and for the first time ever, began to speak when not invited to. It seemed that very occasionally, America's enthusiasm was infectious. "England-san… I can say, in all honesty that what America has said is true, and in some ways, he is a person who I admire greatly (and I definitely say that with a heavy heart)… I know that he does what he does in a belief that it will benefit others (even if it doesn't quite work out the way he planned)… and if he was in a pinch… many people… even you (and possibly me depending on the circumstances) would help him out… as to a certain extent, we all owe him a great deal."

The young solider's expression seemed to break a little. "Then… maybe I did make the right choice…for you it would seem. Letting you go… seems like a decision that has benefitted the entire world."

The conditional clauses in the sentence aside, it was a heart warming speech for America to hear. America looked at Japan with wonder on his face. "Japan… you gave me a sincere compliment… without any form of snide comment… I'm speechless."

"America-san for the record, I'll never say that again." Japan added flatly.

"Once was enough buddy." He said, grinning from ear to ear, grabbing Japan in another man hug, which Japan desperately struggled out of murmuring 'pda… pda'.

"PDA?" America said, "What the heck is that? You don't mean you want a-"

"STOP GIVING PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IT'S MORE THAN MY NERVES CAN STAND!" Japan said, pushing him away and shaking a little.

"I will if you like." Russia replied happily. Japan shook his head at least 20 times a second.

The young solider looked sadly at the relationship that America and Japan seemed to share. "I wonder… Just who would help me… if I was in a 'pinch?'" he picked up the gun but held it in a non offensive position, he looked down the barrel, coming to the conclusion that he'd probably rely on his own devices if ever in that situation.

"Hey…" America said loudly, not understanding the sadness of the young man, who seemed wrapped up in his own little world of self pity. "Did I do you proud?"

"Sufficiently." The Redcoat answered, he seemed to be on something of an emotional downer.

"So what's with the long face?" America looked confused and rather angry that he hadn't succeeded in making the ghost leave promptly. "I thought that speech would be enough to send you packing off to… well I don't know where it is exactly, ghost hea-!"

" You still left didn't you?" the young man lamented. "And… from what I hear… you were one of many to leave."

"That's crazy talk? Isn't it America-san?" Japan said with a nervous smile on his face. "I mean- you had I mean _have _a massive empire-"

"Don't lie to me!" The young Englishman shouted in distress. "I heard _him… _talking about it!"

He pointed to Russia, who smiled cluelessly "Who me?"

"Russia-san." Japan sighed heavily. "You have lost considerable points for subtlety."

He merely laughed. "Well lying is a bad thing yes? Besides I was talking to myself… I didn't know he was in my room at the time…"

"What kind of crazy lunatic talks to himself in his own roo-" America started, but then decided now wasn't the time for this discussion, he looked at the young England, who had took his place by the window again. "So… I guess you feel pretty lonely… like you did as a kid?"

"Shut up…I don't need your pity." He snapped aggressively. However, the others could sense his melancholy.

"You and I will become allies England-san… we have had periods as enemies… but one day-" Japan tried to comfort but his attempt was in vain.

"Oh stop it." He young man started. "Having allies and… having people you can rely on are not the same thing…Which one of you would help me in a pinch?"

He looked at the three men in his room, America and Japan seemed to fumble rather nervously, whereas Russia simply smiled. "I would, if the price was right."

"I guess I owe you one… so maybe I would… but it depends, you see I got this new boss and he-" America's excuse was long and rambling, but truth be told, it was pretty weak.

The solider let out a bitter laugh. "At the end of the day… that will always be the answer won't it? I mean… it's not new to me, but… I just… expected better of myself… after so many years, I had expected some improvement." he leant on his gun, uneasily. "I'd follow you around America… As a child I did… I used to follow you around those fields like a man possessed… I don't know why I did it… I think it was because, you… really wanted to see me, and that was something, I'd never experienced before. Yours was a genuine joy." He let out a troubled sigh. "But one day, I remember you asking me _'Why you always following me around? I can look after myself… You only come when it suits... What's your hidden agenda?' _And you all know the rest, it was downhill from there. You moron" He trailed off. The insult had a twinge of affection coupled with it. "I remember that run for independence came as an absolute shock to me, I mean I knew you'd been unhappy but I never thought that you would-" America tried to stop the redcoat from reciting a long winded story.

"So… errr… you can go now right?" America said, not understanding England's point at all. "I mean… you've done your earthly business now have you not?"

Japan smacked him and whispered. "America-san, a word of encouragement might do some good here."

"I don't have anything to say… I don't think he deserves any words of encouragement, at the end of the day, he did still kill a lot of people, he's no saint." America whispered, rather loudly.

"Yes but… there is very little that can be done about that now. I don't think he deserves to suffer needlessly... besides you give out inspirational speeches by the dozen everywhere else, why not to him now? He looks like he could do with one." Japan added compassionately, which was uncharacteristic of him.

"What's your deal? What do you care?" America added shortly. Japan had never seen him so angry before, this encounter had obviously taken its toll on the young easy-going man.

"I…I think he wants you to forgive him." Japan answered honestly.

"Well no… What he did was wrong in the first place, I'm not forgiving him." He answered peevishly, his intonation sounded like that of a small child. "It's as simple as that."

The Redcoat England laughed sadly. "Still won't budge… will you America? Even when you were litt-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT ME BEING LITTLE!" America said frustratedly. "I'm not little anymore! And I'm not the stupid little suck-up kid you remember! Just because you don't like being lonely doesn't mean you can treat me like you used to!"

The young solider stopped laughing immediately and fell silent, his expression turned sour at this unrequited reality check "Of course not…Who am I kidding?" His head rested on his hands which were on the top of the gun. "Some things never change." He rubbed his face and sighed.

Japan felt as if he was going to vomit the air was so heavy. Russia seemed to be enjoying the whole heart wrenching experience and America was becoming slowly annoyed with the lack of activity in the room, he was also getting wound up just by the presence of this Redcoat England.

"How are my brothers?" the redcoat added finally, waiting for America to answer.

"You know what? I have no idea." America replied shortly. He was now quite eager to leave, after memories of his carer's ruthless behaviour came flooding back. "I guess you're not getting along, I don't think you ever have… for about as long as I can remember, if you were a little nicer to them, then maybe they'd actually you know… not hate you." He added this purely out of spite, that'd teach England to make stupid comments about his embarrassing childhood.

"I see." The young man replied testily, realizing that he'd be getting little sympathy from anyone in the room.

"Can't you just go?" America said bluntly, for the third time. Japan rolled his eyes at America's lack of delicacy.

"Maybe… it's just you that's ungrateful… maybe Canada will be a little more appreciative… I hear that he's here right now… maybe I should try to-"

"Don't waste your time man!" America started. "He feels the same way as me."

The redcoat laughed a little, but America slowly realized, this wasn't a laugh of joy, it was one of those ironic laughs, that in fact signalled great sadness. "Some things… never change." The young man looked at the rain now beating on the window pane. "If that's all you have to say, then I suppose it would be better if you just left... go about your business." He put his hand to the glass and traced his finger on one of the drops trickling down the glass. "At least you turned out alright… you seem happy enough, give my regards to the others won't you? Tell them that I miss them, even if I don't say it often."

America took his leave as swiftly as possibly. Japan seemed to linger a little longer.

"I'm sorry, he… can be a little childish sometimes." Japan started nervously.

"Well blame me… I raised him didn't I? the ungrateful little wretch…He always was one to go off the handle." He smiled, still tracing the lines on the glass. "He obviously thinks much less of me these days… at least he had some respect and appreciation before… now he-"

"I think he's a little bit like that with everyone…" Japan answered diplomatically.

"I suppose it's lonely at the top." England said.

"You would know." Russia chimed in inappropriately. Japan gave a withering look, but Russia's perturbingly happy face was enough to make Japan look away.

"Quite." He answered. "You know it's funny, I spent so much of my life trying to take things for myself… and then the one time I tried to share things… well…" he said bitterly. "He must have been able to tell that I've always been a bit manipulative and… _controlling." _The ghost's head now touched the window pane "… but my intentions were good with him…and his brother… I just wanted to help them both…Even if he doesn't realize it… and even if I don't say it. I'll always care about them…I'll always help them if they want me too,"

"Maybe he does appreciate it… but in a quiet way."

"We all know America isn't like that… yes?" Russia said, again adding more torment to the conversation than was really necessary. "If he has something to say, then he'll say it."

"Well perhaps… he just doesn't realize." Japan answered, trying to come up with a counter argument, that may have helped ease the situation a little.

" I thought that he might feel like he owed me something…" The young man said, still not looking at anyone in the room.

Japan found it odd that despite the sadness of the situation, the young man hadn't really been particularly upset, no theatrics, no crying or sobbing, just a dull kind of acceptance.

"I don't mean to sound rude… but… your reactions are a little calm… considering that America did just treat you so badly." Japan looked awkwardly, he was hardly one to lecture on public displays of emotion.

"Stiff upper lip." The redcoat said simply. "I'm not one for crying and all of that rubbish." He looked out of the window. "That's what weak people do… There's no point crying when you've got no one to run to for help." He said matter of factly.

Japan couldn't help but feel that the young soldier's stifled behaviour was counter-productive, because when he went out drinking, he was usually the first emotional wreck of the evening, sobbing to France in the corner about how he missed the good old days. Japan, despite not showing his emotions, would always be aware of them, inside of himself. England seemed to ignore them all together. "Perhaps…" Japan's intonation suggested that England was wrong. England ignored Japan's comment completely

"…But…" now both hands went to the window pane.

"I wish I could go out there… and see this wonderful world you're all living in…" he paused "Most of the time… all I ever see is this blasted rain… but I prefer the rain, at least that way I'm not missing anything. I don't like it when the evenings are pleasant… It's uncharacteristic of me… what do I have to be sunny about anyway?" he said, glowering at the gardens outside. "His place was always so nice… and the people who live there love him so much…" he banged on the glass frustratedly. "I've never had any such luck…"

The young man's mood moved from sadness to grouchy indifference "Most of my success was just down to my own sad dedication… and that was probably because I wasn't distracted a lot…I liked the solitude anyway… I could show my people how much I care about them."

Japan was paranoid that Russia was going to bring up that English people were in fact the most likely nationals to make derogatory comments about their country, and only seemed to be patriotic when the football was on. Luckily, this thought did not appear to occur to Russia.

"Well it's paid off now, you'd don't really have any allies…then again, with your demeanour… I think you've stopped trying." Russia added antagonistically.

"… I'm glad I've stopped making the same mistakes. " the young solider said. Japan could sense that his words were only a half truth.

"And why would people like England? It's just a rainy, grey boring country… not like all those other countries in Europe… they have so much passion and culture. The food in England is terrible, it's a pretty miserable place to be, you don't have any friends and you are pretty mediocre in most things... If I lived there I'd definitely want to leave… Even the people who live there are ashamed to be from there… And those who aren't are just living off old victories and traditions… yes?"

Japan had a look of absolute horror on his face. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Russia smiled sinisterly. "I'm just saying what I know to be true…"

The young Briton couldn't cope with the last comment, it was the one that tipped him over the edge. "JUST GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He let out a cry of frustration and threw the gun across the room. He cradled his head in his hands.

Japan walked out hurriedly, Russia remained, undeterred by the ghosts grief. "This is my room… I'm not leaving… why don't you go?" he leered.

"Russia." Japan snapped. "I would like to invite you to my room." He said, still sounding polite, trying to ease the situation for the young ghost, who looked as if he didn't want any company.

"Really?" Russia smiled, but this was one of those genuine Russia smiles, which were as rare as they were numerous. "Oh… okay it'll be nice to be with you and Italy…I never get invited to these kind of things." he got up slowly and shut the door on the young solider, who remained, fretting about whether Russia had just said that out of spite… or whether there was some truth in his words.


	8. Chapter 8

8

As the night started to draw to its end, Canada was becoming increasingly concerned that England hadn't really done anything, the ghost of his past self… possibly two past selves were still wandering around the house and seemed to be taking their toll on Arthur, who was having something that would resemble a mental breakdown.

Arthur's eyes clouded again, but this time he looked up to Canada, his expression turned into one of joy. Canada was troubled by this. He had expected the crazy pirate to be coming back for some more masochistic banter. However, this was definitely not him. Arthur being happy without a reason was far more worrying.

"You came back!... you won't leave me will you?" He said hazily. Clutching the back of Canada's head and holding him in a close embrace. "I've missed you so much!... After your brother left I thought I'd never see you again!"

Canada couldn't help but notice how feverish the current England seemed, he was in a cold sweat, despite his temperature being high, he was also shaking heavily. Canada had no idea that ghosts could be so detrimental to a person's health. Then again, he was hoping to never meet one... never mind two. It seemed that France's previous attempt to help England come back to his senses… had in fact pushed him over the edge. Canada looked despairingly at France, who merely shrugged and gave an air of 'just do your best'.

"What on earth are you talking about? America told me to come here in the first place!" he said, desperately trying to struggle out of England's tight grasp, failing to understanding the frame of mind that England was in.

"Your brother… he told you that?" England said perplexed, his eyes were unfocused, but still seemed wide with shock. "H-h…he's just ranted at me… it's nice to know he's so caring-"

"Well sure he just told me…" Canada said, wearing a puzzled expression, not understanding England's dumbstruck expression. "… he told me to check if you were okay… and obviously… you're not at all…"

"He left me… not so long ago now… and… I don't want you to leave me too!" The Briton started vaguely, Canada couldn't tell if he meant 'not so long ago' or whether he meant '350 years ago'. When Canada thought about it, for England, 350 years wasn't that long ago. England then exclaimed urgently. "I can't let you slip through my fingers too." He held Canada closer. "I'll give you more independence if you want! Just… don't leave me…"

"Get off!" Canada shouted. He pulled away, but then realized, he recognised this affectionate/ clingy behaviour from another time... but not the pirate… nor England as a small child, but from another period all together. It was when America had left England, and Canada was vying for independence himself. England was so possessive straight after that time… Canada had to endure a good 100 years of that clinginess, so he could recognise that kind of behaviour in an instant.

France shouted at England. "Hey… England… what year is it?" expecting an answer he didn't want.

"I beg your pardon?" England looked blankly at him, his eyes were so glassy that Canada couldn't quite tell what he was looking at.

"Just tell me…" Francis repeated impatiently.

"The year of our Lord…1766…What are you doing here?" he then realized who was speaking to him. "France! You stupid moron! You better keep your hands off Canada and America… They were mine! I'll get them back! I swear it!" The Briton answered testily.

"Oh God." Canada felt a knot in his stomach. "I have to go and-"

"Don't go." He felt a hand on his arm, clutching him strongly.

"England…" France looked horribly distressed, at his mental breakdown. "What's wrong with you?"

" Don't lea-"

"STOP IT!" Canada pushed England away furiously, his fear coming out in a flood of anger. "I'm not your property anymore! Get your hands off me! I've seen what you're really like, you crazy tyrannical…" he covered his mouth, his violent reaction to England's comment even took himself by surprise.

England's expression broke and he pulled away from Canada rapidly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say it like that… I don't think that you're like that all the time… it's just that sometimes you seem li-" Canada apologised irrationally.

France hushed him. "I don't think he's really listening to you." France said properly as he saw Arthur clutching at his head in an impromptu fashion.

"… I get it now." The pirate said, wiping his face that seemed smeared with his own blood after coughing so much. "… He can't cope with so many versions of himself wandering around…the ghosts in these rooms… are all screwed up in that head of his…" the pirate smiled in delight as he approached Canada. "What can some kid like you do to help him hmm?... Leave it to me child… I'll sort him out…"

"I sincerely doubt that." France criticised, looking angrily at the pirate. "Or maybe you haven't realized…if this version of yourself has a breakdown… what will become of your beloved country? He'll never act like you…"

"Oh France, don't you see? That's exactly what I want! For you see… if he breaks down… he _will _become me… For I have the strongest will of all the spirits here…" The pirate sneered. "And _this _time… I'll make sure I get what I want."

Canada was scared, he didn't know what to do. For once, he wished his brother was here… his brother would have been able to help, or at least try to help. "I'll get America… he'll know what to do…"

"CANADA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HAVE SOME BACKBONE AND SORT THIS OUT PLEASE! THE LAST THING I NEED TO SEE IS YOUR SELF-RIGHTEOUS BROTHER RIGHT NOW!" England snarled furiously, sounding like his usual self, albeit extremely angry."SERIOUSLY, WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? _HE'S NOT A SAINT! _DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW HE ISN'T A _SAINT!_ WE COULD BE HERE ALL BLOODY DAY IF WE TALLIED UP ALL OF AMERICA'S PAST BLUNDERS COULDN'T WE? LETS NOT MENT-" England seemed to be talking about some comment that America had made neither Canada or France were aware of. They assumed this may have been delirium.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A DOTING IDIOT WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER, THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE DEVELOPED SUCH AN OVERSIZED EGO AND I WOULDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!" Canada's accent seemed to get much stronger when he shouted. "IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A USELESS CARER-"

The pirate whooped in hysterics, which broke Canada's stride somewhat, even if coughs were intermittent. "Even the kid agrees with me! You must have really shitty as a carer… even your little brother's hate you!" The pirate coughed again. "I take it back child… you're not so bad after all."

"SHUT UP YOU! I'M NOT HAVING SOME HALF DEAD GHOST INSULTING ME!" England started, his voice was straining though, breaking from severe stress, as if he was trying to stop another personality speaking through him.

The pirate's wicked laugh reared its ugly head again, even if it did cause him to cough blood everywhere. "Go on little Canada… off you trot… back to your brother… or your room, wherever…" he said, shooing him away cheekily. The pirates cough began to get worse. Canada noticed a change in the pirate's behaviour, whereas before it had been quite blasé and carefree, he seemed to becoming much more cautious, his prancing had reduced significantly and he seemed to be permanently gazing at the floor, clutching either his face or his chest.

Canada stayed put, England was right to an extent. Canada should be able to do something, though what that was he hadn't figured out yet. "No… I think that's exactly what you want… you…weird…freaky…" Canada's yelling trailed into a whisper.

"You're doing a great job here." France added wryly.

"Pirate…thing…" Canada finished uncertainly. "Ghosty…type…"

France on the other hand, wasn't sure if the pirate's point is entirely unfounded. Leaving England alone with his personal demons might be exactly what he needed to overcome them. When America had met one of the ghosts, England's behaviour seemed to become extremely unstable, and the pirate had played on the weakness' of himself and Canada. This in turn had made England's situation far worse. France had a good idea of what to do to make England feel better, but was slightly worried that the consequences of his actions might make England even more angry and tetchy than usual… for an entire year. England had always had a problem with loneliness, but he also had a good coping mechanism… getting on with it and prospering through solitude. France knew this was exactly what England needed right now, more than he needed France or Canada, he needed his own basic instinct of self preservation, as this had always been what had kept him going in the past.

France shrugged, if this is what needed to be done, then it would be done, simple as that. If England did end up acting angrily for an entire year, it was hardly that different than usual anyway… c'est la vie. He whispered into England's ear with a feigned cruel smile on his face. "Hey… are you alright?"

England seemed to bury his face in his hands. "DO I LOOK OKAY YOU TWAT? OF COURSE NOT! I'm losing focus again…come on France… I need you to talk about the present-"

"But England you're always stuck in the pas-" France began smirking.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SNIDEY REMARKS FRA-" England shouted frustratedly, clutching his head again. "I need your support on this." He let out a cry of desperation.

France frowned. "England, you should know better than to ask for help from me." France chuckled softly. He didn't want to be so unnecessarily cruel, but he knew that this would help England… in the long run.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" England sounded breathless. "Come on France, stop kidding around."

"Come on Canada, let's leave England to his own problems… besides he always loves to prove how he can solve his own problems, let him solve this one himself." France smiled, waving his hand in an unconcerned fashion.

"France what are you-?" Canada started, before France covered his mouth quickly and began to whisper hurriedly.

"Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling that he needs to be on his own to sort this out… It might seem harsh right now, but it will help in the long run." France muttered frantically. "Okay?"

Canada nodding, not sensing any malice from France, but also unable to speak couldn't really aruge. They both left the room slowly.

"W-w-wait… where are you going?" England outstretched his hand. "Come back! I nee-" His hand grasped his head again. He cried out, his head was aching so badly that England could hardly think of anything else other than the pain in his temples.

"Listen England, I'm not doing this because I hate you… I'm doing this because I don't think you need my help… it's not that I'm unwilling to give it… you can sort this out your own… like you've done every other year." France's smiled turned into something this resembled a grimace. "I can appreciate you have more strength… than you give yourself credit for…"

England looked incredulous at France's compliment, as did Canada, who looked dumbstruck. Eventually, England nodded, despite the scowl on his face, he could acknowledge that it was pretty big of France to say something like that. He watched both Canada and France leave.

The pirate seemed to be troubled by England's calmness. "Aren't you worried that they are leaving?" he said, exasperated by his own cough.

"No." England added finally, feeling a little more confident, knowing that France at least had some faith in him. He was still in a considerable amount of pain though. Whatever his voice may have suggested about his confidence, his body was still wracked with pain.

"Fuck me! This is much more unpleasant than last year!..." The pirate looked at his other self, paranoid that his current day stuff was gaining ground and was no longer frightened of him. "It seems they've got your number," he said smirking, despite the fact he could feel weakness setting in. "They leave you to solve your own problems… as you're always so keen to point out… you don't need any help, you can do everything on your own."

"You'll leave in the end." England said simply, still cringing. "So don't get so God damn cocky."

"Stop being so fucking melodramatic! I'm here to -!" the pirate rasped desperately, he fell onto his knees, the amount of blood he was losing now was quite appalling, this was the last coughing fit he'd have... he wouldn't recover. The pirate looked panic-stricken, and for the first time, he seemed fearful.

"FUCKING PLAGUE! AND FOREIGN DISEASES…" He started incoherently " IT'S CRIPPLING ME!" The pirate was now lying on the floor, he'd lost his balance from when he was sat down. "Shit… I'm…I'm… fucking scared… Come and help me-" the pirate begged, paranoia fear creeping into his voice. "Come on… I'll give you anything… just come and help me."

The modern day England felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders, as this strong spirit seemed to lose it's power and hold over him. He felt the dull ache from his head ebb, he sighed in relief. The end of his trails seemed to come so suddenly this year, it was usually a horribly long, but not painful process, he hated to admit it, but it seemed that France did know a thing or two about England. Even if they were enemies. Leaving him on his own, to face the pirate after a well placed hint, was just what he needed.

England stood up and dusted himself. "We've always had the same problem…" England said regretfully looking at his past self struggling.

"And what's that?" the pirate summoned some courage to ask, despite fearing his imminent end.

"We don't have anyone to help us in a pinch…" England answered, he smiled cruelly at his struggling self. "I win…"

"Damn!" the pirate cursed, realizing that it was too late, he had lost his chance to live, and would fade into the black again for another year. By this point in the proceedings, the pirate was too weak to argue. "I was so close this year…" he muttered

"You should give up trying to take over me you know…you'll never be around long enough to take a hold of me…" The current England answered, he felt relieved that he had survived another year's trial… even if it was a close call.

"If that's the case you should stop being so scared of me… you fucking coward." The pirate said, with a pained smile on his face. "So my times nearly up again…"

England couldn't help but feel sorry for the pirate version of himself. He had never given up on his bid for freedom "… I admire your perseverance…"

"Mate, you've got bigger fucking problems than me… at least I didn't mind being lonely… it's looks like you've taken a step backwards… you're always going to be a loner… why do get so upset about it?"

"I was doing fine… it's the child version of me… he always gets me." The current England lied, he shook his head. "No… that's not it… it's because… I know how miserable you were… most of the time." England replied, now almost fully recovered from battling with his other selves.

"I spent my time doing what I thought was best for my country…" the pirate seemed to be getting more and more lethargic. "I'm wasn't miserable… I loved my life."

"Your words betray you… my precious self." England repeated ironically. "Besides… in the new world… we all help each other enough I suppose." England added, a little forcefully as if he only half believed the words himself.

"You're not going to help me?" The pirate said, with a little charisma. "Even though you like some parts of me?"

The current England smiled sadly. "You know it doesn't work like that… don't you?"

"I never was one for sticking to the rules though." The pirate said, his cough sounded deep and severe. "Probably explains why I was so great."

"And so lonely." England continued.

"When are you going to learn that being lonely is a good thing?" the pirate turned onto his side and saw the blood trickling as he coughed. He wore a sad smile on his face. "Shit." He said, his voice sounded regretful.

"Does it feel good now?" England said, looking at his past self sadly.

"…" The pirate didn't answer.

"I know… it's great being alone when you're so strong and you have so much power… you don't have to share with anyone…" England went to his pirate self's side. "But when the walls close in around you… and your world begins to shrink… the top of the world gets very lonely indeed… "

"Ha." The pirate's congested chest sounded painful. "I was doing it for my country, for my people… so I could be strong… it's that damn childhood of ours… I thought if I got strong… then friends would follow… the power… was just a nice added bonus… it's something you can take comfort in… when you realize that people don't like you…"

"That's right." England answered. "But…That sounds a bit soft for you…"

"I…" the young pirate spluttered a little and carried on. "I'm not the tyrant I might appear to be."

England smiled sadly. "I really haven't changed have I?"

"What about those supposed friends of yours? They've left you high and dry." The pirate said, shutting his eyes as true weakness set in. "Just like they left me-" the pirate stopped speaking. England came closer to the ailing pirate.

"Just because they aren't here… doesn't mean they don't care," England added finally. "Go on you're really struggling… Just go back to where you're meant to be…" England started gently, putting his hands on the pirate's chest.

"But…" the pirate sat up, his head drooped. England looked terribly surprised by this and caught him at he fell forwards. "I-I don't want… you to be alone… since you're always fucking going on about it-"

"It's just… something I have to deal with." England smiled again… he really hadn't changed.

"Ha… I'm sure you'll say that next time too… I'm so bloody predictable." The pirate had a smirk in his voice, but England could tell... the pirate was scared. At the end of the day, he was still quite a young man.

"I… I pity you." England said. "Because you really think you're undefeatable… but look at you now."

"I thought I was meant to creep you out… not the other way around." The pirate muttered weakly.

"Everyone waited for the day our empire toppled you know." England whispered to his other self. "Even after everything I did for them…"

"…" The pirate didn't speak, he appeared to be unconscious… and almost ready to fade into the darkness of the night. England wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that it was his words that cause the pirate to lose his consciousness. England lay him down gently and watched as he slowly faded away… it was a soul destroying experience for him.

"And you were so powerful." England muttered to himself. "…but in the end power and strength aren't the same… are they?" he remembered how badly he was affected by that at the time, and how America had somehow been an antidote to his bad times…

England took a deep breath, he had to know… whether the redcoat was still there. He went to the room and sure enough, the young man was there leaning on his gun, not expecting a visitor.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! It's the penultimate chapter! Thanks everyone for your lovely comments, hope you like this one! Now off to watch the FOOTBALL! GO ON ENGLAND … beat Germany :D

9

England looked into in his old room, full of old war relics and reminders of the past. The mementos conjured some form of emotion, be it a happy one, nostalgia or something on the more negative side of the scale, but no reminder was more poignant than the one standing in front of him. The red coat England was looking out of the window dejectedly, as if he had already lost hope that Arthur, the modern day England would ever see him, he was pawing the window panes, trying to look past the garden to see what was out in the greater world, there was a curiosity that made Arthur smile at the very 'un'frightening ghost.

But Arthur was still apprehensive, which was a rarity for him. He'd never met this version of himself before. He had no idea why he was there and what kind of conversation to expect, the only thing he did know is that the ghost must have been there for a good reason... or as he expected… a bad reason.

"Hello." England cleared his throat as he spoke, and let no nerves show in his voice.

The Recoat appeared to be startled by this stranger, but it was quite obvious that his guest wasn't unwelcome, he was so surprised, that he walked closer, almost face to face with Arthur, to make sure he hadn't gone delusional.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked, but… well you know, I didn't think it was nec-"

"You can see me?" The Red Coat blurted out in sheer surprise again, looking at his future self, making sure there wasn't anyone else in the room who he may have been talking to.

"Well I'm talking to you directly, so yes, of course I can see you…" England said rather matter of factly.

" What do you want?" the young solider pulled his gun up rashly, he sounded a little frightened, even though this was what he always wanted, he too felt a little apprehensive. Fearing that Russia's goading was true.

England was mildly surprised by this reaction, but wasn't worried as he had been with his pirate self, he remembered this period of his history quite well, and could recall how tetchy he was. Behind this England's bark, there was little bite.

"I'm here to talk to you… I've never met you before… but for the first time ever, I could _tell _there was another ghost that I needed to visit…" he sounded distant. "…When you were talking to America… I knew you were here… I could feel your thoughts in my head… It was quite unnerving… so I felt that we needed to see each other again," England took note of the gun that was at point blank range. "And put that thing down for goodness sake! You're not going to shoot me… you don't have the balls and even if you did… it would be extremely stupid."

The Redcoat realized that pulling his gun up was a nervous reflex that he had, he looked at Arthur (the modern day England that is) who was tapping his foot impatiently. He pulled it down immediately and sighed. "I'm sorry, force of habit and all of that..." He replied, his sigh seem to dispel a great deal of tension from the room.

England smiled slightly, he was reluctant to relax completely. He knew that he was still in a precarious situation, having ghosts in one's house was hardly a relaxing experience, even if this one was probably the best of a bad bunch. "I understand."

The red coat let out another sigh in relief. Despite the officious tone his other self used, he seemed fairly gentle and forgiving of his past's self's paranoia. "I'm sorry… but I think you might have come too late." The ghost pointed at the window, "It's nearly daybreak… and to be honest, I'm feeling horribly weak…" The young spirit's posture certainly suggested this, his facial expression was drawn and careworn, his shoulders were drooping uncharacteristically. He finally went to the ground and sat down, leaning on his musket heavily. "I always get like this… I suppose it means that I'll be _leaving _soon… I use the word _leaving _with a pinch of salt… I'll almost certainly be back next year… in this stupid bloody house…" he muttered the last part of the sentence with frustration seeping into his voice, but then seemed to be speaking to himself and brighten up a little. "But still… I should not dwell on the bad points, at least you are here now and-"

As the young phantom continued to speak to himself, England cut into his rambling,

"You must have been like this every year…Not knowing when you'd disappear… having no one to talk to… it must be frightening." he sympathised with the young spectre, who looked jaded. "To be a ghost who is living on borrowed time must be bad enough, but not knowing how long you'll be hanging around, must be even worse."

England was fully aware that he could deal with his ghosts better (and 'better' means 'quickly' in this instance) depending on the events of the year. It would often revolve around how much ammunition the ghost's might have to manipulate him with. If the year had been a good one, and England was prospering, he could handle the ghosts quite easily and get rid of them without difficulty. If he was suffering from a recession, having political difficulties, fighting in wars and friendless, then it was much harder to get rid of the unwelcome spirits, who would ultimately try and take their chance at being him for a year… and the year 2010 hadn't been the best for him.

But this ghost wouldn't have known anything about any of this for so many years, he may have thought he was the only ghost there, he knew nothing of his current self either... England didn't know exactly how long he'd been there. He may well have been haunting the house every summer solstice since 1776.

"Well, yes… it was rather disconcerting, sometimes I'd be here for about 30 minutes… then other times, I've been hanging around until the early hours of the morning… like this time, I've never understood what effects the amount of time I'm here." The young man said tersely, not allowing himself to indulge too much in his own self pity, no matter how tempting that might have been.

"Well, if it puts your mind at rest, it depends on how long it takes for me to get rid of the other spirits in the house." England said. "That usually depends on how good a year I've had as a whole."

"So you've had a pretty horrible year then?" The ghost replied flatly.

"I've taken the rough with the smooth." England answered diplomatically, then changed his mind and added bluntly. "It's been pretty shit actually."

"I thought you might say that." The ghost answered. "I didn't know there were other ghosts here… who are they?"

"I don't believe that's really any of your business." England said abruptly, reluctant to admit that the personal demons still bothered him were loneliness that manifested itself as his self as child and his megalomaniac tendencies, which were the pirate. It was embarrassing and a little bit scary as well. It was just as well that the ghosts couldn't meet each other, if they did, then who knows what would have happened to Arthur.

"The way I see it right now you have about 30 minutes at best." England said, looking at his watch. "So…" he joined his younger self's apparition and sat with him "I suppose you have a lot of questions and things you want to say to me… I feel you deserve my undivided attention…for at least 30 minutes, it seems like a miniscule amount of time when I think of how long you must have been waiting for this opportunity." England was being uncharacteristically pleasant to the young ghost, who seemed wary of this fact.

"Russia said… Some comments… about the others… not liking us… and our own people not liking us…"

"Oh he did, did he?" England frowned, "That's so typical of him."

"I don't know if he did it on purpose." The young ghost started defensively.

"Oh no, he probably did, he's Russia after all." England said sternly. "Trust him to throw that into the works, when I see him tomorrow I'm going to-" England's rant was cut off prematurely.

"Is it true? Has everyone lost faith in our country?" the ghost tried to summon strength and conviction in his statement, yet at the best, sounded weary.

"Of course they've not-" England said with a careless laugh, he looked at the ghost who seemed less than convinced. England paused and continued, a little less cocky. "Entirely …"

The ghost's facial expression was a mix of _'I knew it'_ and absolute disappointment. Arthur began to speak again, trying to put the ghost at ease. "...not everyone who lives' in England likes it… but there are many people who love our country too… we have lots of things to be proud of…" England stopped hesitantly. The young ghost didn't seem persuaded, this in turn caused Arthur to act rashly and say the first words that occurred to him. "Why should it make a difference about what people think about us? I'm happy with the way I am because I-"

"You seem to be making a lot of excuses." the redcoat said, he narrowed his eyes and looked at his present self condemningly. "You're lying…you're not happy with yourself, are you?"

England looked at the ground, he felt as if he was being put on trial, but in a much more self deprecating way that the pirate had done.

Whereas the pirate simply wanted to take over, it seemed that this ghost was keener on making England admit his faults. It reminded Arthur of one of those confessional booths in a church, he shuddered at the long list of things he would have had to confess if he ever went to one of those…

"I'm not lying… but I suppose I am making excuses…" he looked away. "We can't be everyone's friend all of the time… no one can."

"I could take your body now… and start again…I could make them all my allies-" The young man said suddenly, with a touch of desperation in his voice, as if this had just dawn on him that ghosts could in fact possess people.

England rolled his eyes and shook his head. He surmised that despite what the ghost was saying, there was no way that he could ever take over his body, he lacked the conviction to do it.

England decided that he would try to be tactful and patient with the ghost, despite it being so naively irritating "I understand… how it felt for you… when he left… I _was _you once upon a time, but I get over it and-"

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT-" The young phantom shouted, he then dropped the gun forward, it made an almighty bang, that caused Arthur to jump. "The empire diminishes… I heard Russia talking about it before-"

"Yes but you have to understand that in the end I made the best dec-" Arthur began.

"…Why do they all leave me behind? Didn't I care for them well enough?" the ghost's voice cracked with grief. "God as my witness I did the best I could but I-"

Arthur was conscious of the fact that this self was becoming emotional fragile, which in turn would affect him too, and with so little time before the morning, he couldn't offered to have any more emotional crises, his meeting with the others would commence in less than 5 hours. "I know I did bu-"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOW! WHY DOESN'T HE KNOW? the young solider sobbed, pointing at the direction that America had walked away in, Arthur assumed that 'he' was referring to America. "WHY IS DID HE TREAT ME WITH SUCH CONTEMPT AND DISREGARD? DID HE FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US BEFORE WE SPLIT UP? ALL OF THE THINGS THAT I DID FOR HIM?"

"I'm sure he didn't." England said, trying to calm his other self down and calm himself down in the process. "I'm sure he remembers it very well but…"

The redcoat's anger and shouting broke into a personal lament; he put his head in his hands and cried in frustration. "I- I made the wrong choice didn't I?" his hands covered his face, to hide his weakness. "I shouldn't have let him go… I should have kept hold of him, then the others would have stayed too… It's my fault that you're so unhappy."

The root of the ghost's anxiety became apparent, it wasn't just that the others had left England, it was that his choice had resulted in more loneliness for his present day self.

England seemed utterly confused by his past self's misplaced guilt, but also touched that out of all the ghosts, he was the only contrite one among them. "It's _your_ fault?"

"I made a decision in the heat of the moment… thinking of what was best for him… but now you're suffering the consequences-" the young red coat started, the words seem to trip over themselves. He had longed to say all of this for so long, but now the moment had arrived. He was so desperate to say everything that the words came out in a flood. He tried to cram in everything he'd ever thought of whilst brooding alone. "I… did you a disservice… As soon as I let him go… and then the other's followed his example and you were left-" The young ghost sounded so utterly devastated by the young American's choice and the events that would have followed.

England realized that it had affected him so much more than he remembered it… Now that he was with the ghost, he could remember quite clearly all the deliberations he had after it had happened, all of the time he'd spent thinking '_if only I hadn't done this' _and how he had replayed the events again and again in his head. This ghost was a direct result of those times. All the angst, misery and brooding were his constant companions.

"No." Arthur said clearly.

"No?" the red coat said slowly. "'No' what?"

"You didn't make the wrong choice at all." England said gently. He was looking at the floor, he had the smallest smile on his face, even if it was coupled with a touch of melancholy.

"But they all left… I'm all alone-" he began. "You could have been so much more than-"

"The decision you made… I made… was sound." England continued, trying to gain some momentum. "We did what was best for him… and ultimately that is what matters… It doesn't matter what happens or happened to me…"

"But-" the young ghost started, unable to comprehend his other self's willingness to be alone. "You-"

"You mustn't blame yourself for my situation… Even if I had the chance to change things… I wouldn't have it any other way, to know that they are doing well on their own… is good enough for me."

The young solider looked as if he didn't understand what England was saying. "But-"

"You're too close to the situation… and maybe… you're still a little too young to understand it but… When you take responsibility of something, you have to do what is best for them… not what is best for yourself."

The young ghost looked puzzled, he didn't seem to agree with England, but neither had anything to say in contrast… it was obvious that he had cared for America and all of his colonies dearly.

"It was a turning point… for me." England began, turning his attention to the ghost. "Letting him go… meant that I had changed… in a positive way…I've been haunted by a pretty troubled past… and I've had some very dark times… but you… you are different … I'm not haunted by you… _per say_…"

"What does that mean exactly?" The young ghost said with a frown.

"It means… You were the better part… of a lesser man…," England answered simply.

"Maybe… your regret is what is keeping me here." The redcoat replied. "You can appreciate that you made a better choice for him and for the entire world by letting him leave… but… you can still wish he was yours…" his comment trailed off.

"Perhaps you're right… But I try not to think about it." England answered.

"I had hoped… that he would care about me one day… and things would be like they once were-" the ghost began.

"Well… we knew that wasn't going to happen." The current day England said stiffly. "I've stopped relying on others, it doesn't help in the long run."

"Why doesn't that bother you?" The young man's voice was riddled with apprehension. Even after the current England showing such affection to those he cared about in his words. He still seemed more than happy to reject the company of others, and didn't expect any thanks for all he had done for them. "How can you just accept that they never thanked you? That they are just going to leave you behind? What if you need help? Then what are you going to do?"

England looked surprised at this surge of honesty from the ghost. Despite this, he answered the question as best as he could. "I… I'll hope."

"That's quite a risk you're taking…" The young man said sadly, looking at the present day England, who was now looking at the ground, but with less of a smile now. "I feel that if I had kept America… you wouldn't be the man you are now-"

"It has happened…" England replied again, with an unemotional/ careless tone in his voice. "And it cannot be changed… And neither should it be, things are better for the others this way."

"So I become you…" the young solider sounded a little regretful of this, not that he intended for it to come out that way, he was simply so shocked that his current self had resigned to the fact that solitude was acceptable if it meant the others would be happy.

This bothered the current day England far more than he thought it would, seeing the ghost so disappointed seemed to affect him more than the much more than the pirate or child ghost had.

"…Why do you act the way you do all the time? Why do you pretend that you like being alone, and treat everyone with so much disdain?" the spectre asked, unable to look England in the eyes, he had started staring intently at the floor boards.

"Because if I do I can bear to see him… or any of them, and not feel so pissed off that they all left me," his sentence ended on a sad note. "I suppose… I do it to convince myself as well. People have never been really affectionate towards me anyway, it's not like I'd be good at being nice to people, I can't pretend I'm something I'm not."

"What becomes of the empire?" the young Briton asked, now back at the window, already knowing the answer, but was desperately trying to coax more detail from Arthur. "Do I end up alone again?"

England didn't speak, he remained sat down and made no movements that were indicative, but the ghost knew exactly what this meant.

'_Yes…'_

"I see." The solider said. "This is the way things will always be I suppose… and what about Scotland, Ireland and Wales?"

"They still dickheads if that is what you're asking." England replied, a little smile crept on his face. He saw himself as the relative all the other members of the family hated. But he didn't care enough about their company to be troubled by this. This smirk annoyed his younger self.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD SOMEONE BE HAPPY THAT THEY DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS? OR EVEN FAMILY THAT LIKES THEM?" He shouted frustratedly.

"Because that is the way things are… and to wallow in self pity accomplishes nothing." England answered sternly, not deterred by the ghost's rebuke anymore. This ghost seemed nothing more than an emotional wreak, who seemed incapable of thinking that he'd have to do something without someone giving him a pat on the back. "I accept my lot in life, I shall take it with both hands and make the best of the situation that had been presented to me… I couldn't care less about what the others think of me, or wherever they _like _me or not, so long as my people are safe." He finished. "Now if you have a problem with that then it is tough…"

"You've gone backwards." The young man scowled, he sounded young for his age when he said this. As if he knew England was right, but still disagreed "You're just like you used to be… and one day you'll be alone and no one will come to help you."

"If that time ever comes then maybe I'll change… until that time… please keep your uninformed criticism to yourself… besides…there are provisions in the world… meaning that I won't ever be totally alone… even if I wanted to, I have too many responsibilities to live in true isolation." England brought this piece to the table, but there was something about the comment that didn't quite stand up.

The ghost considered how England had been keen to point out he would merely _'hope'_ that the others would help him, rather than rely on them.

"Having allies… isn't the same as having friends is it?" The young man frowned, repeating the words of his present day self from some time ago. The rain seemed to be dying down now and had become an awkward but not unpleasant mist "Is the weather still horrible in England?"

England laughed wryly. "Naturally… I keep waiting for this bloody global warming to happen, bring it on bitches… I've got my sun cream ready… Apparently this would also mean I'd have wetter winters and less snow… so I'm not sure if I'd like that." England looked at the ghost, who appeared to be drawing blanks at the phrase 'global warming'. "Err... Never mind, it's still wet windy and mostly cold."

There was a short and weighty pause, before the solider brought up the common topic for the conversation.

"Does he write to you?" The young man said, fixated by the young American who seemed to govern his world for some reason, despite him having left him behind. "Well I don't suppose you just write anymore do you?"

"He speaks to me, when it suits him." England said, eager to move away from talking about the American, who quite frankly, had an uncanny ability to annoy him, even when he wasn't in the room. "I manage…but…" he joined the apparition at the window again, as the sun peeps over the horizon slowly, it was nothing more than a dull ball of colour due to the mist. "He's usually just laughing things off, telling me things will be okay…then he's always rushing off… to talk to someone else…"

"I suppose technology allows you to communicate so much more easily." The young solider began. "So you can speak… to each other across great distances? That seems like quite the invention."

"It doesn't really help…he's too busy for me these days..." England added non-chalantly and looked at his own hands, which seemed to be catching a chill from the glass.

The ghost couldn't help but think that Arthur was putting a brave face on, pretending that America's sudden lack of interest didn't bother him. And perhaps America didn't annoy the Briton as much as he pretended he did.

"I wish such a device had been there when I was around, I would have talked to him everyday…" the ghost said, with a genuine dreamy quality to his voice. "Things could have been so different."

Although England was rather keen to point out that, as they had said many times, things couldn't be changed, and what had happened had happened, he restrained himself. He felt this version of himself wanted to be entertained by someone, after being ignored for so long.

"I know I know." The ghost said, with a smile, pre-empting England's thought, and saving him the difficulty of phrasing it in a sensitive fashion. "I should stop living in the past… but for me… It isn't the past… it is what happened during my time…"

England looked at the young man, who was chasing dreams that were doomed to remain buried in the past. "The time of exploration and conquest is over on earth now…We're looking up at the stars."

"The stars we used to navigate by." The ghost said, again with a wistful lilt in his voice. "Now that is fascinating... I suppose there isn't much left on earth to discover now is there?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Arthur smiled. "We've still got a lot to learn about the world… but… We are all connected now, even if we don't all get along, the whole world is becoming closer, we can all celebrate the good things that we share… and the things that are different. The playing field is much more equal… so I suppose things are getting a little better."

As the sun rose, the spectre seemed to become paler and paler. England seemed worried that he hadn't satisfied his past self very well, the solider put his hand on England's shoulder. "It's time for me to leave now I think… the sun is giving me some very unsubtle hints, if you get my meaning."

England nodded. "I'm sorry… I feel like I must be a disappointment to you now that you've met me… Maybe you're here to remind me to shake a leg and try and work harder."

"No. I think I know why I'm here now…" the young solider answered finally. "In your own words… I'm here to remind you of the better part of yourself… Even if that means you're lonely… I think you've showed me a thing of two about myself… maybe I should stop being so bloody miserable, and try and focus on the good things?"

"I think we could both do with a bit of that." England replied.

"So, please don't forget me…"

The ghost became nothing more than a whisper and a thought. England was finally on his own, his hands slid down the glass slowly, all the emotions of the night seemed to catch up with him, he put his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes, he slowly slid down into a sitting position and felt so tired. "I'm really getting far too old for this." His head rested on his knees as he fell asleep for an hour, before he'd have to endure his house guests' derogatory comments about how tired he looked.

After a quick power nap, he locked himself in his study and worked until half an hour before the meeting. He decided that after everyone had gone he was definitely going to the pub…


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh! It's all over! the final chapter!

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this fic! I thought that it would get no reviews… so I'm amazed that it got one never mind 10+!

So thank you all, whether you've been here from the start or whether you have just joined the story! I really appreciate it, if you would like to leave a comment here is your last chance (Unless it's a horrible comment… you don't have to leave any comment at all… :D)

Thank you everyone! 3 Sorry that my spelling and grammar is horrible, I'm not good at proof reading at all and have no beta readers ;_; lol

10

It was the next morning, and Germany had (by some form of a miracle) not been involved in the calamity that had occurred the previous night. Whether he had missed it or chose to ignore it was anyone's guess. Despite hearing Italy squealing for him through the night, he had decided to rest for the meeting…So here Ludwig was… it was 9:15 and he was walking down the stairs, thinking he would probably be the first person to appear for the meeting, except for England…

However, the vast majority of the G8 had already assembled and were talking amongst themselves in the meeting room. The only ones who weren't present were England and Italy, he was troubled by his own tardiness and the lack of his host's presence. "Am I late?" he asked, uncharacteristically cagey.

"Oh not at all _mon ami, _I got up early in order to make some preparations for breakfast and I assume that the others were already awake." France said. "Am I right?" he said, directing the statement to America.

"Yeah! That about sums it up! me and Mattie were here first! We've been having our own little talks for hours, we couldn't sleep at all last night… still..." He continued after a slight pause. "It's been kind of nice… reminiscing."

"So you haven't been discussing any policies." Germany added without missing a beat.

"Oh no." America said. "'Course not, we were just talking about the past."

"Then I haven't missed anything important?" He said directly.

"Well… no." Canada said quietly. "Just pleasantries."

"I see." Germany answered, laying out all of his paper work and preparing his place at the table.

"You're so ruthlessly efficient." Russia said to Germany with a smile. "Maybe you should reminisce more often like these two are doing… you have a brother… don't you?"

"Reminiscing with my brother merely results in aching heads and large bills at beer houses… I try not to make a habit of drinking with him… he's a bad influence." Germany said, continuing to lay out his stationery and making sure all of his writing implements were in working order.

"Maybe we should go drinking sometime!" America said to Canada openly, with a sense of enthusiasm. "Maybe it'd be fun."

"Yeah… maybe it would." Canada answered doubtfully.

"This is my gift to you all!" France then unveiled a splendid array of food (which appeared to be a breakfast buffet) with flourish. "I knew that England wouldn't have planned anything… or rather anything worth eating, so it was just as well that I had this food ordered and delivered well in advance… it was meant to be a surprise for the punk too… but he doesn't appear to have surfaced yet." France tutted with a smirk.

"What bad form." Germany admonished. "I had expected better from England, he isn't usually so disorganised." He said as he looked at the buffet that France had prepared. "But still, thank you for the gesture, it's much appreciated… suffice it to say I haven't eaten much since I got here." Germany said, his expression changing from stony indifference to mild appreciation.

"Well, neither have I. I can't stand his food, it's an insult to all the senses." France said. "You would think he'd care a little bit more about what he's eating… then again, that probably explains his terrible humour… he's been living like he's been like he's on rations for as long as I can remember… and I don't mean that he eats little… I just mean that he eats complete rubbish… But please everyone, go ahead and enjoy!" he said, with an infection passion in his voice. "When it comes to eating well and drinking well… I am certainly number one!"

"You don't need to tell me twice! This buffet looks awesome!" America grinned with enthusiasm. "Look Mattie! He even made you pancakes… with maple syrup!"

Canada looked happy by this, as if this tiny detail had made his day. "Thank you very much France… this looks fantastic!" he sounded delighted.

Even Russia was impressed "Ahh! Blintze! I'm surprised you could have made this!" Russia continued. "We have a saying in my country that you eat breakfast alone… so I'll just take all of these." He said, taking the entire tray, but no one really had the courage to discuss the matter any further… Canada remembered the rest of the phrase and thought better of asking exactly what Russia meant.

After a stressful night entertaining Ivan with conversation, Japan was quite happy to eat some broiled fish, miso soup and rice and sit rather quietly at the end of the table. He concluded that he wasn't a good talker (after the night he had spent with Russia) and should leave such things to America, as he seemed to have enough energy to talk for everyone at the table anyway.

"Japan, I noticed you practically eat the same thing for every meal." America said, eating a muffin, cereal and some toast and drinking scolding coffee at the same time.

"I notice that you eat a copious amount of everything at every meal America-san." He said sharply, and then quickly checked his statement. "You must have a big appetite."

"Well a hero like me needs plenty of food!" America replied, not sensing the potential offence in the comment.

"Canada… you seem a little more metered than your brother." Japan commented, as Matthew had just about finished picking his pancakes off the large plate.

"Oh no not at all." Canada answered. "I would have had bacon and everything usually… but you know, I'm not so hungry today…" He still had a knot of apprehension in his stomach about England's condition, which seemed to have slipped everyone else's mind. France acted as if it had never happened… and Canada knew that even if America had thought about it, it wouldn't affect him so much as to worry…

Perhaps Canada didn't know his brother as well as he thought he did…

Italy ran down the stairs with excitement, "I can smell food…mmmm Those croissants smell amazing!... Can I have one France?" He asked eagerly. "I know they aren't technically mine… but-"

"Of course you can… what's mine is mine… and you know the rest…Besides, we all experiment with breakfast anyway…It's not like we all eat our national breakfast every day."

"Well actuall-" Japan started, about to comment that he did most of the time.

"So… enjoy everyone!" France cut in quickly.

"I can't believe that food woke you up." Germany said to Italy who sat next to him, with a large bowl of fruit and some croissant.

"But I'm here on time aren't I?" Italy said, proud of the fact that he had even got out of bed at all never mind on time.

"Yes but… you have had no time to prepare… you are so irresponsible sometimes." Germany added. "Look I have everything ready to go and you haven't even-"

"Don't be like that Germany! You worry too much! Everything'll be fine! You should have fun more often…" Italy arranged two apples and a croissant like a smiley face, "Look Germany… he's telling you to be happy… aren't you breakfast?" Italy smiled at his inanimate meal.

Germany looked embarrassed at Italy's childishness, and decided to look at the next person at the table.

"Look at that Canada! I've put a smiley face on my breakfast with ketchup! Isn't that awesome? He looks like an cool hero like me!" Alfred smiled proudly. "You know what? I think he's an omen that I'm going to have a good day!"

"Yeah…" Canada smiled as he finished the Maple syrup maple leaf he'd been crafting on his pancake, however, he still hadn't eaten any of it yet. "I kind of don't want to eat it now… it looks really nice."

"What the heck is that thing in the middle?" America said blankly. "It looks weird."

Canada sighed "Oh never mind." He said.

Germany rolled his eyes and collected some meat and bread for his breakfast.

"Germany you could make a smiley face out of that-" Italy began.

"I don't want to." He added quickly.

France smiled at Canada affectionately and took a seat near him, France could sense that he was nervous.

"What's the matter?" France said non-chalantly, toying with a croissant he had chosen moments earlier. "You're not eating very much are you?"

"No… it's wonderful… thank you… I'm just… a little worried that England hasn't-"

Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone turned around to the sound of a rather proud England wheeling in a trolley of seven English breakfasts on it, as well as a large pot of tea and copious amounts of biscuits and toast as well as orange juice.

"Well… I slaved away at these breakfasts all morning! So I hope-that-you-enjoy…" he trailed off when he saw all of the others already at the table with food. "Wh-where is all the food from?" he said slowly.

"Ah, that would be me." France added. "I thought you'd make something foul so I decided to bring this along… call it a present."

"It would appear that my effort was rather wasted then wouldn't it?…" he said wearing a furious expression, wheeling the trolley to one side, taking only a singular bowl of porridge and a cup of tea.

"What in God's name is that bowl of stuff?" France said pointing at a bowl of something that resembled sick.

"It's porridge France." England said flatly carrying it over to the table. "Porridge is good for you-"

"No England, I know what porridge is… but… that is some grey… lumpy monstrosity… it barely resembles the creamy wholesome goodness that the rest of us know as porridge." He began over dramatically.

"I don't care about what you think about my porridge." England added churlishly. His pride would not allow him to eat any of France's luxurious and probably delicious breakfast. "So long as I like it… that's all that matters…" he did feel rather embarrassed when everyone snickered slightly. "France, next time you bring _me _a present to flatter _your own _ego, you would mind telling me? Now I have seven uneaten English breakfasts that will go to waste."

"No England! You should freeze them and eat them every day for the next week." France joked.

"Really? Can I do that!" England began with a naive excitement, however he was even more embarrassed when the table erupted into giggles.

"Of course you can stupid! What's the matter? Don't you know what you're freezer does?" America said simply.

"When it comes to cooking you don't have a clue what's going on… do you?" France said cheekily. "Let me taste some of your porridge England." He tried to grasp the spoon that England was just about to fill.

"NO! GET OFF! MY PORRIDGE! GET OFF! MINE!" He struggled and eventually got the spoon back.

"Are you not having any sugar on that Arthur? It would taste really good… we're not on rations anymore… you can have some sugar… I bet that tea doesn't have any sugar in it either does it?" France continued to tease.

"It doesn't have sugar in it because I like it the way it is." England answered. But secretly, the idea of putting sugar in his porridge seemed like the most tantalising concept he'd ever encountered. _'Then it would actually taste good…' _he thought to himself. "Putting sugar in tea is just wasteful and spoils the taste."

France laughed out loud for a good 20 seconds. "Wasteful? Dear me, England! You're too much!" his expression softened. "How was last night?"

"It was perfectly fine." He said quietly, only to France. "I don't want to discuss this right now."He scowled as his cheeks flushed red. "Anyway, we should start the meeting… and stop talking about my eating habits."

"Italy, I cannot imagine what was distressing you so much last night," Germany said coolly, before they launched into the meeting "But I can probably assume that there was no need to make such a terrible commotion."

"But you weren't there Germany!" Italy said smiling, almost impervious to Germany's severe tone. "England had ghosts in his house last night, well that's what I thought, but then I found out that there were no ghosts at all, but I was so scared! I was going to get you, but Japan told me not to bother you."

"Japan can obvious use his common sense when required, perhaps you should try doing that too." Germany said. "And there are no such things as ghost's Italy."

"Is that so?" Russia said.

There was an awkward silence around the table, Russia's grin was enough to scare everyone into silence.

"Please, Let's not get distracted to the reason we are all here." England said finally, "We are here to try and solve some of the world's problems, so I suggest we do just that." He was reluctant to allow his problems from the night before dominate the conversation. The others agreed, although France tried to drag out the small talk for as long as humanly possible. But eventually, they got down to business….

After many long, heated and ultimately frustrating discussions, some progress was made. After starting at 9:30, the meeting had continued right up to 6:30pm and they were all sufficiently happily with what had been agreed, England concluded that enough was enough and it was time to call it a day.

"Thank you all for attending these meetings, I hope that you'll forgive my poor hosting, but I have been rather busy over the past few days. But please feel free to leave at your leisure… if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me…I'd be more than happy to entertain anyone for a few days if they would like-" He began, however, his pleasant speech was abruptly cut off by his phone ringing "You'll have to excuse me gentlemen… It would appear that someone is trying to contact me…I should only be a few minutes, please let stay behind if you'd like to discuss anything privately with me."

He left the room promptly and the others had the option to leave as and when they wanted to.

"He is a rubbish host isn't he?" America said as he heard Arthur on his phone outside, shouting down the phone to one of his brothers. "You think he'd be a little more subtle whilst we are all sat in here… right? Is this just me being weird?"

"_I told you not to call me! What on earth is so important that you called me today? I specifically asked you not to-… yes…yes…Yes today is the G8…. THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CALL YOU STUPID TW-…" _

They could all hear England's shouting in the next room… but could only hear one half of the conversation, there was then a long pause. The nations looked at each other.

"No it isn't just you… his lack of subtlety is a little bit embarrassing." France said.

"Family trouble I would guess?" Russia said serenely.

"It sounds like he's talking to Ireland." France said with a gaunt look on his face. "He's always teasing Arthur… he still hasn't forgiven me about the football you know." He shuddered. "He's constantly celebrating my bad fortune…"

"I thought they all teased England… I mean they all hate him right?" America said slowly.

"They all have different methods… Scotland just shouts at him and beats him up, Wales just moans about how much he hates him and rebels against him… and Ireland likes to tease him…"

"_YOU VINDICTIVE MORON! WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?...Ringing me just to make me look bad in my own meeting… don't you have anything better to do? What's that?..." _England was again pausing whilst his brother spoke, but to the others, it seemed like he was having a slanging match rather than conversing.

France smiled. "See what I mean?"

Germany had his arms folded and began to collect his notes together and put them in a folder.

Italy took note of this. "You look angry Germany, are you busy and need to get home?"

"Well yes." He answered. "But I need to tell England something first."

Italy smiled at Germany. "Well… we can hang around for a little while…I'm not in a massive rush but it is a bit cold around here…"

"You never are." Germany said despairingly.

"I mean we didn't even have a siesta… I'm so tired now." Italy commented.

"Siesta… what a waste of time-" Germany muttered to himself. "You could get so much done in your siesta time-"

"I don't think England will mind us waiting around…" Italy began, ignoring Germany's comment "It's such a shame that he doesn't get on well with his brothers… I don't think my brother's ever this nasty to me." Italy said, changing from conversation topic to topic.

"I think he is… you probably just don't notice." Germany added quickly.

"Maybe I should go back to my room and pack my things." Russia said, standing up slowly and proceeding to go upstairs. "I should probably get back home as soon as possible… Tell England thank you on my behalf… and thank you everyone… I hope I can make things better somehow when I go home…"

Russia was the first to leave. America and Canada seemed to become a little agitated by each other's presence and began to go through the motions of getting ready to leave.

"How about you Mattie? Are you all packed?" America added. "I'm thinking of heading off pretty soon, you could tag along if you wanted…"

"Oh no, I should probably do that." Canada answered. "I'll pack, go without me if you're in a rush… It's fine I can get back on my own just fine…"

"Well okay… if you're sure." America said, he was about to leave until France objected.

"Are none of you guys staying around?" France whined. "Awww, I don't feel inclined to stay if you are all going home… I can appreciate some good alcohol at home… rather than drink some horrendous substandard beer or cider here." France concluded. "Perhaps Nii-san should go home." He said, slowly standing up. "I'm so hungry… Breakfast was ages ago."

"If you were hungry you should have eaten some sandwiches when England brought them out." Germany added testily. "He made provisions for you,"

"Eat the punk's food? Ahhh please! It would kill my taste buds!" he said as he walking up the stairs. "Besides I can cook something wonderful when I get home."

"Well the option was there." Germany said.

"Say Japan… before you go… could I have a quick word with 'ya bout something?" America said.

"Of course America-san." Japan said as he moved into the hallway with America to talk. Within minutes he was back with Germany and America was out of sight, apparently having a final wander around England's house before he left

Japan and Germany waited… and waited… and yet England seemed to be no nearer to ending his conversation than he was one hour previous when the call had begun. Italy began to squirm in his chair, Germany knew what this was usually code for. Italy went upstairs and quickly came down with his bags.

"What about you Italy? Are you ready to head home?" Germany said sarcastically, taking note of all the bags.

The young Italian nodded, not understanding the sarcasm. "Yeah, I'm sorry but this is really boring…."

"I know what you mean." Germany answered. "I wish I could leave too but-"

"…Say Germany… if you want… you can come to my place and eat some pasta if you want to!" Italy offered. "It's been a while since you came to my place!"

Germany declined. "I think I will just go home after this meeting, I have some things to settle at home, but thank you for the offer." He said.

"No problem!" Italy smiled. "Right! Bye bye everyone! Thanks for being so agreeable!" he waved positively as he collected his things and left.

Japan and Germany were left sat around the table, waiting for England to come back and entertain them, However, the phone conversation just seemed to carry on and on. They could still hear him shouting indignantly at his brother… It was now turning into evening and he was well aware that he had been on the phone for far too long.

"…_How I run my government isn't any of your business! Just because you're a republic doesn't mean you can throw the book at me!...What do you mean? Of course I can run my government… W-w-well… yes…it's not really up to me, anyway I have to g-"_

And another pause. Germany made a frustrated sighing noise as if he was losing the will to wait any longer. "This is ridiculous." he began. "You would have thought he would at least arrange this call for another time… I have better things to do than sit here and waste my time."

"Perhaps his brother is difficult to get off the phone." Japan answered diplomatically, however, his own disapproval was obvious. "I must admit though, this is bad form, I would expect better from England."

They heard him bark again, but this time he sounded final.

"_SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T RING ME AGAIN THIS YEAR! I'M ENTERTAINING GUESTS! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK NOW! I'LL CALL YOU BACK!... FINE! I WON'T CALL YOU BACK! JUST GET OFF THE LINE YOU CRETIN! "_

They heard England shout furiously and then slam the phone down on a table, he came in, trying to pretend he hadn't been shouting at anyone. "I do apologise every-" he looked around the empty table. "Oh… How long was I on the-"

"84 minutes." Germany said, England was astonished and perturbed by the German's accuracy.

"I'm sorry… but he is very persistent." England looked at his remaining guests with an uneasy smile on his face. "Anyway… why are you hanging around Germany? You're the first person to leave my meetings usually."

Japan looked shocked by England's potentially offensive statement.

"Well I-" Germany began, however, England didn't give him time to finish and made a pre-emptive defensive comment.

"I'm sorry alright?" England snapped, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm a little fraught at the moment… government problems and all… you know how that feels don't you?"

"Sufficiently." Germany answered cryptically. "Still…I wanted to say thank you…for hosting the meeting."

"Oh." England said, surprised that this was what he had waited around to say. "Was that it?"

"Well… I suppose so…" Germany said, not impressed by England's response.

England checked himself immediately. "I mean… it was my pleasure! And…" he looked out of the window. "Say Germany…Would you like some tea? We could have afternoon tea together you me and Japan the weather is nice enough and-" before England could finish, his phone began to ring again.

"It appears you're rather busy- and it isn't the afternoon anymore…It would be more like late night tea-" Germany began, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Oh don't mind that!" England said, looking vexed, but trying to hide his annoyance. "You're more than welcome to stay for a while, after all you have just waited to say that to me so I'd be more than happy to-" the ringtone didn't stop. "I'll just turn it off…" he walked outside and turned the phone off. The second he did so, the landline phone began to ring. He sighed heavily. "I really hate my brothers right now."

He lifted up the receiver and then quickly put it down again, only for the phone to start ringing again.

England didn't seem angry, there was an extremely embarrassed, genuinely upset emotion underlining his behaviour. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE! STOP IT! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!..." He slammed the receiver down. The phone began ringing again. He put his head in his hand and looked at Germany embarrassedly. "I'm very sorry… can you wait?"

"I'm afraid not." Germany answered. "Perhaps another time... please don't worry about it, I just wanted to say thank you that's all." He quickly gathered his things and left the room, Japan looked at England awkwardly.

"Thank you for hosting the meetings, England-san…I'll leave you to your phone call." he bowed as he left the room.

Once they had both left, England kicked the desk out of frustration, he rarely ever had people at his house, and every time he did, it was almost guaranteed that one of his brother's would deliberately choose that time to wind him up. He dialled the number and snarled down the phone. "What is it then? I've got all the bloody time in the world now…" obviously his brother argued with this comment.

"Don't start that! You only ever bother me when I have people around-" he held the phone lazily near to his ear but then straightened up as a comment from his brother surprised him. "…the ghosts?... Why do you want to know?..." He then stopped, to allow for his brother to whoop in hysterics down the phone. He stammered "S-S-Stop being so horrible… you know I'm really sensitive about this kind of thing… Why do you ask me when you're just going to take the pis-…"

He allowed for his brother to make a remark. "…Do you really want to know?"

Another long pause.

"…I didn't think so…" Arthur answered finally. "So… why did you really call?"

America slowly came down the stairs, with his bags already packed. He then saw that Canada, Germany and France were also ready at the bottom of the stairs. "Wow… so have the others gone."

"Italy and Russia have already left, I assume that Japan has too…" France said simply. "I wanted to say goodbye to the punk… but he seems to have something of a diplomatic situation on his hands with his brother." France hinted at the study where England had been sat for the last three hours.

America peaked through the tiny gap in the door of England's study, he could hear him pleading semi-frustratedly down the phone. It was now 11pm and England was surprising indefatigable when he needed to be. "_Well can't you do something about it? Why do I always have to come and sort these things out?... Yes I know… it isn't you 'personally'… but I thought that you wouldn't want me to…Don't you dare to try and use me as some kind of scapegoat for your problems-" _

America looked away "Which brother is he talking to now?"

"I can't tell…" France shrugged. "I think he had a tiff with Ireland and the others are ganging up on him now… he's pretty much been on the phone constantly for 3 hours… I wanted to stick around, but I need to catch a plane shortly…"

America looked troubled by France's nonchalant comment."Geez… they're still a bit bitter aren't they? The poor guy's just finished his own meetings with us and has to deal with this?"

"I think they have their moments… they just like teasing him… they don't really mean it… well… they shouldn't do…" France said, "Still… we waited for you… we are all heading out together… do you want to join us?"

"Yeah… I guess…" America said hesitantly. "I wanted to thank him personally though…"

"Send him an email or something." France said casually. "Come on… don't waste your time hanging around here."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." America said sadly, as he picked up his bags and closed the front door of the large lonely house, sensing that England would be horribly disappointed with his horrendous hosting.

England heard the front door shut and became even angrier than he had been through the whole conversation.

"_Well_ _thanks very much for that! All my guests have just left and they've been hanging around for about 5 hours just to say goodbye! Are you happy now… you… you selfish moron? Just send me the paperwork and I'll sort it out! I've lost the energy to argue with you all!" _

… Yet it was another two hours until he finally put the phone down. England was intensely weary by both his lack of sleep from the previous evening and from his brothers moaning at him about things he couldn't do much about… 1:00am the next day… he hadn't even reflected on the ghosts from the night before.

He was more than convinced that the others would have left after so long. England came back to see the conference room was empty with thank you messages left on the table, he sighed quietly to himself. "It's not so surprising really…" He began to clear the long table slowly, taking the notes and smiling at the different nuances in the writing. He knew who they were from by simply reading the first line. He slowly cleared away and took a seat in his drawing room, he wasn't in a rush. Now that he thought about it… maybe he would give the pub a miss, after all… drinking isn't as fun when you go alone... he finally allowed his head into his hands and let out a horribly despairing miserable sigh, that could have turned into a cry had England felt inclined.

"England-san."

England whipped his head around quickly, so see Japan stood at the door. "I hope you don't mind… but I've been entertaining myself in your library… you have so many books… I couldn't help but take a look at them."

"Oh… Japan… of course I don't mind… but" England was surprised. "I… I thought you'd gone…" he started nervously.

"No…well…" Japan looked at the tea set. "I was hoping… we could have… afternoon tea…it's a little late now…so maybe tomorrow would be better?"

"But…you… you must be busy…" England looked at the ground. "You probably have better things to do than-"

"Well… a little… but America-san said something to me about you needing someone to talk to… he said that he, himself wasn't exactly the kind of person you needed right now… he suggested that I might be more appropriate… and… I think he has a good point…"

"He really said that?" England said smiling.

Japan nodded. "It's true…" Japan looked at a map on the wall. "I understand how you feel… I don't want to admit it… but things aren't going smoothly in my country right now-"

"I'm sorry to hear that." England said in a non-committal fashion.

"With this in mind… perhaps I will stay here a few days… and let things sort themselves out in my home country?" he replied. "So… if I doesn't trouble you… maybe we can have afternoon tea a few times…"

England smiled broadly. "I'd be more than happy to."

England's phone began to ring, his joyful expression cracked, but only slightly.

"Would it bother you if we had it in the garden?" England said. "Then we can ignore _that _…" he hinted at the phone.

Japan smiled. "No… not at all…"

"I hope it doesn't rain." England began, hoping that tomorrow would be a pleasant day.

"I don't mind really." Japan answered. "…It…would be very typical of English weather…wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would." England answered. "Japan… about what you may have seen last night… I-"

"Our past is our past… we cannot change it… even if we wanted to… now I think you should address some of the problems in your present… or your future may be a little more stormy than tomorrow's forecast… I'll wait in the library… please come and talk to me before you go to bed and let me know when it is a good time for us to take afternoon tea…"

England smiled and picked up the phone, put the receiver back down, it was the answer phone. BT call minder didn't have the sweetest of voices, however, she did her job sufficiently well:

"Message 1: "_Bonne Soir_ _mon ami,_ I just wanted to let you know that I got back just fine… I'm sure you're sorry to hear that… I'm assuming that your brother is still on the phone… I just wanted to thank you for the meetings… you've been as good a host as ever… although I hate to admit it… I hope you don't mind… but I littered a few (full) bottles of wine in your room… _À Bientôt!_...And please… next time you feel really lonely let me know and we can go drinking okay?... _Je t'aime…_""

Arthur had a soft smile on his face, then he heard a second message…

"Message 2: "Hey Iggy! It's just me and Mattie checking in! We just wanted to say what a swell job you did hosting stuff, you're the man! man! We also wanted to check up that you were okay after yesterday night, Canada was worried that you were on the rocks… but I knew that you'd be okay… and you seemed in fine fighting form on the phone to your brother, so we weren't too worried! We thought that we'd ask Kiku to kick around your place for a bit! I wanted to but… My boss wants me back… still I'll come off now and let Mattie say something… I just wanted you to know… that I'm sorry for being a bit of a brat sometimes… I am grateful for everything you've done for me really, so grateful… and I don't want you to ever think you're on your own okay? Because no one in the world should feel like that… least of all you Arthur… you've given us all so much… raaaaa anyway, come on Mattie come here and say something would ya?"

England wiped a tear of joy from his eye and then listened to Matthew's shorter message.

"Hey Arthur! It's Matthew, I'm glad that you're okay, just wanted to make sure you were feeling better after yesterday… just thought I'd let you know that we still think about you… if you have some problems… make sure you let me know okay?... got to go… just so you know… you're not on your own, so stop worrying about it."

Arthur put the phone down, and decided to save the messages. "Maybe I will stop worrying about it now…I feel like… a weight's been lifted off me, maybe I am learning something in my old age…" he smiled as he turned the light off in his drawing room and study, and finally did what he wanted to do since this had all started.

"Say Kiku… would you like a cup of tea before bed?" he shouted down the hall.

THE END


End file.
